Forever and always with you
by bb-basbusa
Summary: After the battle with pitch the return to north pole enjoying their moment of peace, but what they don't know is that a far more dangerous threat is approaching. How is it connected with their youngest? what is he hiding what the guardians Don't know could harm them. contains crossover future chapters maybe rated T because of mention of blood
1. Chapter 1

**Always with you**

**Hello there. How are you all? thank you for taking time to read my story. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it . excuse me if my English is bad it's not my native language but I hope you would enjoy reading it. there will be a mild crossover and future chapters maybe rated T due to mention of blood . please review**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

It's been a long day and the guardians were returning to the north pole after their battle with the boogeyman and boy they were tired, in fact bunnymund was so tired to even care about his fear of heights. He sat back and observed his friends from time to time and watch how tooth was leaning her head on her crossed arms and enjoying the breeze that is ruffling her feathers , she was so quiet , which surprised bunny he didn't know that she knew the meaning of quite.

Next his eyes fell on north , who was driving the sleigh while occasionally looking over his shoulders to check on his teammates. Bunny was so relieved that north is back to his jolly capable self instead of the barley can walk on his own old man that he temporally become during the battle , he always saw north as a fearless courageous swordsman and even though north can get under his skin with his constant rubbish of Christmas is better than Easter , he held nothing but respect for the old Cossack and didn't want anything like that to happen to him again.

Then his gaze shifted to sandy. The oldest of the guardians was sleeping contently on jack's lap while his head was lying on jack's chest. The sandman apparently was dreaming about eggnogs and punishing north's elves if the flying eggnog's mugs above his head and him whipping the elves with his dream whips was any indication , he looked so peaceful in his sleep and with the constant rise and fall of his chest and his short stature even bunny couldn't resist thinking how adorable sandy was in his sleep , well not as much as his googies that's for sure, he looked like a toddler and the way jack was warping his arms around him further emphasized this , which made bunny chuckle . bunnymund was reculant to turn his eyes away from sandy and he's not the only one the rest of the guardians, minus one, were also reculant as if sandy would disappear if they turned their eyes away. And can you blame them, sandy was "gone" and they felt helpless without him . The sight of him being struck in the back and turning into nightmare sand was still fresh in their mind . The guardians had to make sure sandy was back and that they were not dreaming because they couldn't experience losing him again not just because they need him to keep the children's believe in them, but also because he is a valuable friend and member of their team .

After making sure that sandy isn't disappearing any time soon bunny rested his eyes on the person sandy has his head on , Jack frost . Like sandy, he was asleep, with one hand warped around sandy as if he was his teddy bear, which is kind of cute, and the other was holding his staff, which had beautiful frost pattern around it ( yes even buunymund with his dislike of the cold thinks that the frost pattern is beautiful). As he looked at the boy he remembered the adventures of the past few days from when the man in moon had chosen him to the moment that jack took his oath as a guardian. He recalled how mean he was to the kid taunting him about his invisibility and lack of believers and how his eyes reflected the pain and hurt when bunny mentioned it . he owed jack an apology especially after what he had said to him last Easter . He was so shocked of having a child pass right through him as if he were a ghost it made him question his own existence and wondered how jack lived with this for the last 3 centuries?, and how did this not break him? It truly showed how strong the boy is . The kid didn't give up after all these years and he kept smiling and laughing . It was hard not to develop some form of respect for the winter spirit especially when he returned to help them after the guardians turned their backs on him. Bunny couldn't be more thankful or grateful . Yeah he owed the kid big time. This caught bunny's attention how he didn't notice that he kept calling jack a kid and a boy . Now that all this pitch fiasco was over he took a good look at the sprite , he really did look like a kid not older than 14 , which made bunny feel even more guilty. How did he not realize this before ?!

Jack is a CHILD! And bunny did nothing but insult jack instead of helping him. How could be a guardian if made a child feel pain?

The more bunny thought about it and the more he looked at jack the guiltier he felt . At this moment, bunny decided that he would start over with the kid and make it up to him even if it took eternity.

After what felt like forever (In bunny's eyes) the guardians finally reached the north pole each of them got off and were tired except for two who slept contently next to each other . North noticed so did the other two this and head back to the sleigh to wake the sleeping guardians. Even thought North didn't want to because both sandy and jack looked so peaceful in their sleep , and he hated to wake them up from it . But he can't leave them sleeping on the sleigh he wanted to take them to one of his many guest rooms at the pole . North reached his hand to Sandy's shoulder to and shook it , which only caused Sandy to snuggle deeper (if that was even possible) to Jack's chest, and Jake warped his arm more tightly around Sandy.

Tooth could barley hold back an "AWWW" at the site and looked pleadingly at North to let them sleep. North couldn't disagree so he called Phil to bring pillows and blankets for all of them. When bunny asked Why? North simply answered "to join them of course why else ?

Tooth couldn't be more happy and lied next to Jack, while baby tooth sat on Jack's shoulder and snuggled to his neck . Bunny rolled his eyes at North's and Tooth's antics, but he didn't disagree and went to the sleigh and sat across the other three eh four if you include baby tooth , which you should(he was not going to join them in their snuggle he has his pride you know) . And lastly came North after he took the pillows and blankets from Phil , gave each one of the two items to bunny and tooth and adjusted Jack's head so he could put a pillow behind him. Sandy didn't seem to need a pillow since his head is rested on Jack's chest and because of that position both the sleeping guardians shared a blanket .

After all of this was done , North sat a little far from bunny and went to sleep.

Once all the remaining guardians were asleep, Phil snuck in , took his camera out and snapped shot at the five guardians sleeping in the sleigh. He just couldn't resist ,the sight was just heartwarming and then left the guardians to their peaceful slumber.

"Maybe I could use a picture as a blackmail to North to give us more vacations the leprecoun would definitely love to see this , or to Jack so he could stop sneaking inside the work shop , even though he doesn't need to do that anymore. Either way he is putting this picture for good use


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and always with you**

**Hello. Hope you liked the first chapter. I was thinking of doing a couple of one-shots before starting the actual plot, and I would be happy of hearing a couple of your ideas but please no slash. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 :One heck of a morning**

This is the best day ever that what Jack thought as he leaped through the air performing maneuvers with his staff that would put surfers , skateboarders, and snowboarders to shame. Why is it the best day? Because he is now a guardian ,and for the first time had kids who believe in him. In fact he was visiting those believers right now. Oh how he can't wait to get started. He planned a whole day of snowball fighting and epic sleigh rides maybe even take a few of them to fly with the wind I mean who dislike to fly except bunny of course but his opinion is not important.

Anyway , Jack just reached his home town Burges, and there he saw him Jamie and his friends playing outside. Jack landed quietly behind them and slowly formed a snowball and thrown it . It had smacked Jameie at the back of his head . It seems that he put quite the strength in it as Jamie fell square on his face . Jack quickly made his way to Jamie to make sure he is okay.

"Sorry, it seems I thrown the ball hard ,you okay kiddo?"

"Oh Jack, yeah I'm okay don't worry about it , But since you've mention it"

Smaaaack, Jack was snowballed right at the face, then suddenly he heard Jamie yell "get him" and all the kids joined him at throwing snowballs at Jack (poor Jack)

"Hahahaha, okay okay I admit defeat you win hehehe"

All the kids laughed as Jack stood up and shook the snow out of himself" you're a sneaky devil you know that Jamie?"

"Well I learned from the best, you can't imagine how sneaky that guy is" and all of them laughed.

"Hey let play hide and seek" one of the kid suggested

"Yeah why not", and it was decided that Jack would be the seeker. As he searched , Jack spotted Cupcake and sneaked behind her . when he was close enough he whispered "boo" and caused cupcake to jump from her spot and accidentally elbowed Jack in the stomach.

Suddenly Jack jolted awake and so himself back at North's and slowly remembered the past few days .

he realized that he was sleeping on North's sleigh' and When he looked closely he saw North and Bunny sleeping across him. North was in a sitting position , his head backwards , and was snoring loudly. Apparently he his dreaming of candy canes again. Bunny however , was lying on his stomach and dreaming about carrots –predictable- his whole body was covered by blankets (yes more than one),and even with all those blankets you can clearly see his tail twitching. Jack had to control himself not to laugh at the site.

Suddenly Jake became aware of something moving at his lap , he looked down he saw it was sandy looking at him with apologic eyes. His movement caused him to accidently elbow jack hard at stomach and wake him up from his sleep. Apparently jack understood his apology and said" It's okay sandy no harm done" he though for a moment then asked "did we all really sleep in north's sleigh?". Sandy nodded yes .

"Wow, I don't see tooth, did she wake up early?" Sandy looked at jack with a smirk and gestured with his head to Jack's right . It was then that he noticed the weight on his right shoulder. Tooth's head was lying at Jack's shoulder, he was too distracted by the other three that he didn't notice tooth next to him. Jack's felt himself blush deeply then his gaze fell back on Sandy, who was looking at him teasingly.

"Shut up Sandy" . Sandy have a look that translated into "I am not talking"

"You know what I mean" Jake replied "whatever, you're going out to spread dreams?" Sandy nodded and a couple of picture appeared above his head asking "what about you?"

"I'm going to explore the workshop, because of the pitch fiasco I didn't see it properly". Sandy stared at him. "what I'm not going to break any thing Sandy! Stop staring at me like that"

Sandy merely smiled and shook his head . He loved to tease the boy as much as he adored him . He and Jack had been friends for a long time . Their boned is like that of a close uncle/nephew of sorts. Jack was one of the few people who have no problem at understanding Sandy's charade game. The only reason Jack didn't understand sandy when he was brought to the pole to be named a guardian is because sandy was so excited to tell him and his images appeared too fast for Jack to understand.

Also if they didn't play charades , they could always communicate by ASL(American Sign Language ), Which the rest of the guardians didn't know how to speak. But sadly, due to their responsibilities they couldn't meet each other all the time. In fact, the last time they both met each other physically was 50 years ago

Sandy hovered in the air , while Jack slowly rose up and carefully lied tooth's head on a pillow and covered her with a blanket . Baby tooth almost fell from his neck , but he caught her in time and lied her on the pillow right to tooth's head , so BT would be warmed up from tooth's head feathers.

Jack got off of the sleigh and looked at sandy who told him to "stay out of trouble"

"Come Sandy was I ever bad?!"

Sandy nodded yes and started counting . "Sandy that was a rhetorical question". The golden guardian laughed silently, shook his head in amusement and waved goodbye to Jack as he reached for a window . Jack watched Sandy leave then he headed for the door that lead to the workshop.

The workshop was ever thing Jack imaged and was worth all these years he tried to sneak in to the pole. He looked with childish wonder at all the toys , while ignoring the yetis' stares and trying not to step on the elves. Suddenly he bumped into something big and furry . when he looked up he so it was his old friend , Phil.

"Hey good morning Phil, How are you?"

Phil raised his brow at Jack and asked what was he doing here in yettish.

"Come on Phil, you know I always wanted to see this place please let me explore.

Phil sighed and gestured Jack to follow him, he was going to give the winter spirit a tour; the kid earned it . Jack couldn't contain a "whoooop" and followed Phil. The yeti looked with amusement at Jack's reaction ; the spirit was at every sense a child , but sometimes he would act like an old soul that lived for eons , and his eyes sometimes reflected wisdom and experience that a child like him shouldn't have. It made him question Jack "Is he what he appears to be?" or "is there something the boy is hiding?"

Phil was interrupted from his thoughts by Jack's voice who kept asking him about the toys and how did they design them ; when was explaining when suddenly he was interrupted by Jack again

"Phil, can we do this at another time , something came up and I need to go'

Phil looked at the spirit and saw those eyes again , the eyes that looked far too old for a young spirit like Jack to have, but the yeti nodded in understanding and told Jack they could do this at another time.

"thanks Phil, if the others woke up and asked, tell them is about my winter duties okay" then he made his way to the window and shot through the air.

Phil looked at him from behind and couldn't help but think that Jack is more than what he appears.

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 3:** we will be ready

Jack was flying as fast as he can, he was worried. While he was enjoying his tour of North's workshop , the wind suddenly told him that he must go to Norway ASAP. He just hoped it's not what he think it is.

**Break-**

Emerald eyes lazily opened as the light hit them. Slowly adjusting to the lights as images formed around him. North's loud snores further waking him up from his slumber. Bunny sat up and wondered how long has he been a sleep; it felt like days , it's been so long since he was this tired . aster looked around him and saw North's on his right , his head hung backwards as the candy canes danced above him.

Tooth slept peacefully across him , her head lying on a pillow and baby tooth was next to her, but didn't see neither sandy nor Jack. He figured sandy must have woken up and went to spread dreams , but what about frostbite where the heck is he?

The pooka's ears twitched as he heard a noise and turned his head to the source , it was one of north's yetis, what was his name again? Oh yeah Phil, maybe he knows where Jack is.

"Good morning Mate , seen frostbite anywhere?". The yeti looked at him with a confused expression, Who was frostbite? , then it clicked; he must be talking about Jack . Phil tried to tell him , but bunny didn't understand yetish . It only led to more confusion .

Apparently they talking loud as both North and Tooth woke up, "Bunny, Phil" yawned North "keep it down, people are trying to sleep"

"sorry mate, didn't mean to wake you up"

"it's okay Bunny" said tooth "It's morning already?"she yawned

"What where you and Phil yelling about this early?"asked North, Phil corrected him it was noon not morning

"We slept till NOON?!"North was shocked "We must've been tired , no?"

"right we were mate, I was asking the dingo if he has seen snowflake anywhere"

"That's right I don't see Jack anywhere" said tooth "sandy must have gone to spread dream"

Phil told north about Jack. "oh no worries old friend, Phil says that Jack went to spread winter"

"That ankle biter can't stay still , can he"

"too bad" replied tooth sadly and looked embarrassed when the guys looked at her "I I m mean I really wanted us to celebrate our victory, a all of us together" she said sheeply

"Da we wait for them, and throw big party no?" , "Phil make preparation , we make big , epic party like Christmas" The Cossack said enthusiastically , Tooth squealed and Bunny merely rolled his eyes annoyed at what north said about Christmas. Then they all moved to the globe room , Tooth went back to her palace to check on her fairies and promised she would be back before the party began.

**Break-**

Jack sighed with relieved as he finally made it to his destination. It was a small circular opening in a forest , he looked around but didn't see anything unusual , maybe the wind was mistaken. As he was about to leave when he suddenly heard a shuffle of bushes next to him. Jack immediately shifted to fighting mode , he slowly went to the bushes , ready to attack if anything threatening appeared, a silhouette flew of the bushes Jack was about to attack when he realized it was only a raven, 'a bad omen' the winter spirit thought.

Suddenly something grabbed his ankle and was lifted to the air, he heard feminine giggles and looked down at the blonde girl and said "Very funny, now get you're vines of me punzie"

The girl 'punzie' giggled again and said "sorry Jackie, I just couldn't resist".

"Aye it was very funny" a red haired girl with a Scottish accent replied

"I'm glad you enjoy my misery Merida" he replied sarcastically

"Come on don't be like this jack we were only having a little fun" a brunette boy with a black dragon by his side appeared.

Jack huffed , as his feet touched the ground he was tackled by punzie "I missed you Jack"

"I missed you to Rapunzel"

"What about the rest of us "asked Merida

"Of course I missed all of you you're my siblings" and all of them joined in a group hug. After they were done, the black dragon jumped on Jack and licked his face.

"Toothless come on , I know you missed me but this doesn't wash off" He looked at the brunette boy "Hiccup do something".

Hiccup laughed as he thrown his arms around toothless neck and tried to pull him off his little brother "alright bud that's enough love for Jackie"

Toothless got off him and Jack sat down laughing , while trying to get the saliva out his face and reached his hand for Hiccup to help him stand.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Jack

"We heard you became a guardian, we wanted to congratulate you, and it's been too long since all of us got together like things" replied Rapunzel

"Aye, we're happy for you Jackie boy.

"mother and father would have been so proud of you" said Hiccup with a bit of sadness in his voice, the rest of them looked at the ground with sad expressions as well. A dead silence covered the area for what seemed like hours, It was Jack who broke it" How did you know I became a guardian?"

"Uncle Sandy went to each one of us and told us the news' replied Rapunzel "and we couldn't wait to congratulate you"

"thanks guys, but next time if you want me for something like this, use more "reasonable" methods like letters or something, the north wind had me worried , I thought it was….you know what" he said the last part in a whisper.

The rest frowned at want he said. "yeah sorry about that, with the 'olarak' approuching , we all have to worry" said Hiccup

"and we must be ready for when it comes" said Merida " the seal is at it's weakest"

"we will be ready "replied Rapunzel "and we won't let it come back, but if it did we will fight it with our lives and protect the balance, that's what we vowed as the kings and queens of the seasons, that's what we promised mother and father"

All the seasonal siblings nodded with determination in their eye, a war no a massacre it's on it way . and they'll make sure to win with there lives.

**I really have no experience in writing different accent, and like I said English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there was grammar mistakes. for any of you who is wondering olarak is Turkish for as one and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever and always with you**

**I do not own rise of the guardians. It belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**Chapter 4 : the calm before the storm**

Jack was in Greenland giving its last snowfall, after his talk with his siblings the land called him . this a thing about seasonal beings only a few know. A certain country or land calls the spirits at their respected seasons; in Jack's case winter. The spirit would feel mild pain in his chest, which is called by the seasonal 'the request' because the land requests specific things of the spirits. Greenland asked for a last snowfall before spring arrived .

He like to take his time when he's doing his job , even though he doesn't consider it as such , to him is more like a game in which he challenges himself by thinking of different frost snowflake designs, no two are the same, and most importantly have fun while you're working , but never forget the importance of your work. That's what mother have taught him.

By the time he was done, the sun was setting behind a mountain. Her fire like rays were reflected off the snow in such a way , any who have seen it would have been immediately mesmerized.

Satisfied with his work, Jack decided to have fun with the locals, making thin ice at the ground where the poor victims would slip and fall, of freezing water fountains some kids had their toungs stuck to the frozen ice, he was not in the top of the naughty list for nothing . his mind drifted to his earlier meeting. Punzie was right, they will be ready and do whatever it takes to protect the balance.

Golden lights caught his eyes , it must be late , Sandy's dream sand is already here. He followed the gold sand up to where Sandy's cloud is, Sandy noticed him and smiled , mentioned for Jack to sit next to him.

The spirit of winter liked to hang around Sandy and see him doing his work. He always thought of it as beautiful and creative. A question mark appeared above Sandy , asking him what was he doing here?

"You know, same old same old , just gave Greenland it's last snowfall and messed a little with the locals" Jack answer cheekily.

The Sandman silently giggled, Jack's antics always amused him, but he does scold him when his jokes get overboard.

"So uncle, I heard you told the others the news of me being a guardian, you like to gossip don't you?, I wanted to tell them myself"

Sandy faked a hurt and guilty expression and proceeded to laugh silently. 'Oh, you caught me red handed' signed Sandy 'I'm sorry I was excited, furthermore, it's been a while since I saw the rest'

"it's okay, you know I can't stay mad of you" , then his expression become serious "the others and I , talked about it" Sandy looked at him with sad eyes "I can't help but worry, this is not like the battle with Pitch, the 'Olarak' is this year, what if we fail" sighed Jack "What if we failed mother, father and everyone"

Sandy looked at him with determent angry eyes , reached his hand to jacks chin to at him in the eyes and used his sand to write 'don't give up or lose hope Jackson, the battle didn't start, we didn't fail and we WON'T, you are NOT alone in this, ALL of us are with you, me, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, ….. and even your parents, we believe in you so believe in as' then he hugged Jack

Jack smiled at the embrace , Sandy was right, he is not alone he has his family with him, what would his parents say if they saw him give up before trying?, they will win this for sure.

Jack pulled out of the embrace first "your right Sandy, sorry I was just being an idiot"

'Well, it's not the first time' sighed Sandy

"Hey" said Jack , and playfully pushed Sandy, It was then they noticed the northern light, Sandy had an exclamation mark on top of his head and looked worried, Jack looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong Sandy?"

'The northern light are north's way of summoning the guardians, mostly during times of crisis, I wander if something happened?'

"Well let's go find out then, it's not like we'll know anything by sitting here" said Jack

Sandy formed an airplane with two seats and mentioned for Jack to hop in. After Jack sat down , they immediately made their way to North's .

**Break….**

North activated the northern light in order to call the other guardians for his big epic party, even though he should only have used them in case of threat. Bunny was at the pole with North, and when he had seen him activate the lights he started to scold him.

"north's ya dill' ya should only use the lights in case of emergencies"

"but it iz an emergency, the others would have been late for party"

"then why didn't you send one of your yetis to call them!?"replied Bunny angrily "the others might think that something is wrong North, plus we never told frostbite that the lights are our way of summoning!"

North looked a bit embarrassed, just as he was about to reply tooth came rushing in,

"I saw the light, I came as fast as I could, is something wrong?, is it pitch again?

"Relax Sheila, the Gumby just wanted to call you for his stupid party"

"North you can't use the lights for something like this!"

"But it was emergency toothy, you were for part"

Before Tooth could scold North anymore Sandy and Jack came flying in and landed across the three guardians

"is every thin all right guy?" asked jack

"everything's o'right frostbite, it's just north being irresponsible"

Sandy folded his arms and looked at north with disapproving eyes "I'm sorry Sandy I just didn't want you to be late for party" replied North and looked at his fellow guardians with sad puppy dog eyes

"Party?, what Party?" both Jack and Sandy asked(Sandy had a question mark above his head"

"you both left before you were informed, but I plan big party to celebrate our success" boomed North

Jack and Sandy looked at each other. "sounds cool" said Jack

'Pun intended' asked sandy

"hehehe, no, not really"

"wat not real" asked north

"Sandy just asked me a question" replied Jack "are we getting this party started or what"

"let party begin" said north

Bunny rolled his eyes at North childishness , tooth squealed, Sandy smiled warmly and immediately fetched an eggnog much once he saw the yetis coming in . food of every type were on the table , all of the guardians went and sat down , Jack looked at the food ,but Phil assured him that it is cold enough , he know the winter spirit disliked heat, he made it special for him.

Jack was actually enjoying himself, North really knows how to throw a party, she wished his siblings were with him. But they can't stay in one place for too long , there temperatures and seasons would clash and would lead to an imbalance. It's really sad they are a family but because of what they are they can't act like one all the time , the only place where they could meet with no problems is 'hemostaz' their mother and father's realm, but even then they can meet all the time due to our responsibilities.

The last time Jack saw any of his siblings prior to there meeting was decades ago, and he really do miss them and he knows they miss him as well.

Jack was interupted from his thoughts by Bunny's and north's bickaring about the best holiday, tooth was trying to calm both of them down , Sandy looked looked at them quietly while sipping eggnog.

"Do they always do that ?" Jack asked Sandy

Sandy gave him a look that translated into 'all thr time'

"i am telling you chrismas iz better, no matter what you do to make eggs look nice they are still eggs"

"don't you dare insult my googie mate"

"boys stop it, your suppose to protect childeren not act like them"

"He started it sheila"

"don't put blame on me rabbit, you are just jealouse"

"North your making it worse"

Jack and Sandy laughed in the backround , then jack looked down at Sandy "You know uncle, i think i'm going to enjoy being a part of the team. Sandy smile at him

**Break...**

Somewhere in the world where no one dares to approuch a dark figure sealed in a prison it's body dark his eye were red blood orbs. İn front of him stood a much smaller figure.

"**Finally after mellenias The 'olarak' is upon us only a few months away" **said the dark figure **"During this time the keys will awaken. Find them before the 'olarak' approuches and use them to release me while the sael is at it's weakest, find their bodies, bring them to me , as they are also impartant for my freedom as well"**

"As you command my lord" replied a sinister feminine voice "i shall search high and low for what you need, i shall not fail you"

"**Indeed you wont becuase if you do fail me , death will be merciful fate for you, do you understand"**

"i understand"

"**what was our friend's answer?"**

"he will be more that happy to aid you"

"**Birilliant indeed"**

**İt got intence, what do you thing about this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever and always with you**

**I do not own rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and dreamworks**

**I do not own brave or tangled it belongs to Walt Disney**

**I do not own HTTYD it belongs to dream works**

**Enjoy the chapter:**

**Chapter 5: **

Soaring through the night sky, Jack heads back to burgess. He had to admit that was a great party, even the guardians were great . He known Sandy for a long time, he's one of the few that the winter spirit is comfortable around. Tooth is sweet and kind ; she reminded him of Rapuzel. North a jolly loud old man who is also a fearless warrior, Jack couldn't help but develop a deep respect for him. And Bunny….well bunny is how could he say it?, different than he thought he was. He always saw the old pooka as an annoying grumpy rabbit who is really full of himself. Well that's not entirely false because he is grumpy and annoying sometimes, but not as extreme as Jack thought he was.

Jack spotted his lake and landed next to it, suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him, he held his staff in a fighting/defensive position. The spirit felt a presence behind him and quickly turned around and pointed the staff at whoever was around him.

"wow wow easy there mate" said bunny while lifting his hands in a surrender gesture "I mean you no harm"

Jack blinked and looked at the rabbit with confusion "Bunny?!...w-what are you doing here"

"first get that stick of yours out of my face mate"

"it's not a stick, it's a staff!" replied jack angrily

"alright alright it's a staff, now get it of my face"

Jack lowered his staff and stared at Bunny "well?" he asked

"well you see mate" the pooka answered while looking at the ground "I…..I been wanting to talk to you about" "T-the thing is". 'God why is it so hard'. Jack raised his eyebrow and looked more confused. Bunny let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with his right paw. "I'm sorry"

"….W-what?!….." asked Jack , he was shocked, really shocked. He certainly wasn't expecting this!

"I'm sorry about what I said to you about not having any believers, I was childish,….a-and, and I'm sorry for yelling in Easter"

Jack gave bunny a sad smile " it's okay you were angry and you weren't thinking straight,…..and if I were in your place I would have done the same thing, and about not having any believer , I have now, all is well"

"No, no it's not frostbite" Bunny replied angrily 'how can he say it's okay and all is well?' "back then I didn't know what it's like to be walked through,…..a-and when I experienced it, it was the most awful thing anyone could experience, I don't know how you lived with it these last centuries" the pooka lowered his head down, his ears were plastered to his skull. Then the giant rabbit felt a cold hand on his shoulder and lifted his head.

Jack looked at bunny straight in the eye, smiled and said "look bunny, back then, neither of us known any better, both of us were a thorn in each other's throat, I did and said some things I shouldn't have and so did you" Jack's eyes became gentler so did his smile "but that was all in the past, it will make us no good to dwell on it for too long, I accepted you apology, do accept mine?" Jack looked at him with hopeful eyes

"of course mate, of course" smiled bunny "but not one word of this to the others ya galah, ya hear"

"of course not my lips are sealed kangaroo"

"they better be, and don't call me a kangaroo mate"

Jack laughed and shook his head in amusement

"well, see you around mate" Bunny taped his large foot on the ground, a hole appeared

"yeah, you too" replied Jack

Bunny dived into the hole and it closed, a beautiful flower appeared in its place. While he was running back to his warren he couldn't help but think about how old Jack's eyes seemed when he talked to him and the wisdom they reflected as he lived for thousands of years!, but that's not possible he only lived for 3 hundred years not more.

Jack turned around and headed back to his lake. When he reached the center he slammed the base of his staff on it. A portal appeared and he dived in it.

Little did he know that there was a pair of vibrate violet eyes watching him from nearby bushes.

"I admit, the boy is an expert, if that giant rabbit hadn't come and distracted him, the boy would have found me"

The figure rose from its place and headed to the center of the lake , tried to find a way in

"it seems you have escaped this time, but no matter I am ready for you"

**Break…..**

Jack walk out of the portal and moved toward his home, you see his lake is in burgess is an entrance to his real home, which exist in a different realm and it's a part of mother nature's realm. Mother nature has many homes in many places , but her main home is an entire realm of its own. Seasonal and natural beings know about it, but only a handful of non seasonal knows about it and fewer saw it. The sandman is one of the few beings Jack knows who ever got this privilege. In fact, the golden guardian has a free access to it due to him and mother nature being as close as siblings Hench why he sometimes calls him uncle.

Every season has its own part in the realm, in Jacks case his home is located in an eternal winter forest, but it's not a dead or a spooky forest. It's simply one of the most beautiful and exotic places in existence. You could see different trees decorated with beautiful frost design, some of the trees have blue leaves, others have white, there are also trees with ice leaves, and some don't have leaves but are beatified by the frost, ice, and snow.

You could also see different winter flowers such as bluebell, snowdrop, snowball(that's a real name), Carnation, roses, lily, winter Jasmine, witch hazel, star of Bethlehem, holy berry, Chinese juniper, winter daphne, amaryllis, and much more.

Other that plants, arctic animals and mythical beings like Ymir, Wendigo, Saumen, winter fairies that is divided to frost, ice, sleet, and snow fairies, and of course yetis(but for some reason, they are mostly females) also live there

Flying toward his home, which is a big castle made flawless ice that has different shades of bluish and purplish hue in some parts, whereas it is clear in others, The ice looks more like crystals that ice. The castle is big and beautiful with a hybrid of Greek and roman design. there is a large beautiful staircase leading to the castle main entrance. The main entrance is a large double door and like the rest of the castle it's made of ice but with purplish hue to it.

At the front of the castle there is a wide half circular balcony. It's floor is designed with a unique snowflake that frequently changes color depending on who is standing and their favorite color. For example, if your favorite color is green the snowflake turns green and so on. If more than one individual with different favorite colors stand on it, then the snowflake would change to both colors as if they're mixed but separated at the same time. In contrast the fences of the balcony are always clear and colorless , but they would sometimes reflect the color of the snowflake.

Jack landed on the balcony and made his way in. as he entered frost started to cover his body. Where once stood a hoodie and worn pants, stood clothes of royalty with a roman style crown made of pure ice is placed on the back of his head.

The balcony lead to a grand ball room with a grand chandelier, the pillars were decorated with twisted vines and roses that differ in color from one pillar to another.

Like the balcony the room's floor had a large single snowflake that changes color as well. Jack moved to the upper room, it was large and spacious, at the center there was a globe, but unlike north's that showed believers, it showed weather patterns around the world. The globe looked like a miniature planet earth where the oceans and seas are blue and the wood and forest are green. It wasn't made of metal. Half of the globe was surrounded by a table, the other half by a control panel. Jack pressed a button and the globe disappeared to the ground in its place three crystals emerged one was pink the other was orange and the last was green. From each crystal a hologram appeared. From the pink crystal a hologram of Rapunzel appeared. From the orange Merida and the green hiccup.

"Jack!, is something wrong?" asked Rapunzel worriedly

"I'm afraid so" answered Jack "when I was returning home, I sensed someone watching me "

"are you sure jack?" asked hiccup

"positively"

"did ye know who or what it is?" asked Merida

"Before I could pinpoint him or it bunny appeared, and couldn't sense whatever was following me, but I am sure it is one of kötülük's menions "

"ahhh, that stupid hare" said Merida angrily

"Merida, it's not bunny's fault he didn't know any better" said Rapunzel defensively

"What do you think we should do Hiccup?" asked Jack

"our enemy has started to move, but it seems they are not ready for a fight yet" replied the leader of the seasonal " they may return and send someone to watch us as well, if they not already have"

"but why are they merely observing, why aren't they fighting?" asked Merida

"maybe they wanted to find the keys first, or to look for weaknesses in our defenses" replied Rapunzel

"That's a possibility" said Hiccup " But either way we need to be on guard, call the troops and tell them to be ready when we need them, send some of them to scan the planet, if they found something unusual let them report it immediately, but tell them to do it in hiding, we don't want to make a scene, and finally be careful,… all of you"

"of course" said Merida

"you can count on us" said Rapunzel

"whatever you say boss" replied jack playfully

**Finally it's done! Longest chapter ever. To make a few things clear, Rapuzel is the spirit of spring, can manipulate plants and there growth, heal physical wounds, and wake animals from hibernation, Merida is the spirit of summer , controls fire light and heat when angered her hair turns into fire, and finally hiccup the spirit of fall controls the air, turns leave from green to red orange and yellow. And help animals hibernate. hiccup physical appearance is that of HTTYD2 and in my story he is 17 not 20. Rapunzel is 17 as well , Merida 16 and jack 14**

**in my story Rapunzel is not born in the 18 century but in the middle ages she is the oldest then Merida , Hiccup and finally Jack**

**if you wanted more details about Jack's royal like clothes visit the guardian-of-fun she designed a wonderful prince like outfit for jack **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever and always with you**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter6: assemble**

After the connection between Jack and his siblings severed, the crystals went back underground, and the globe stood in their place . The winter spirit looked thoughtful, the conversation was still fresh in his mind, after what seemed like hours, Jack opened his eyes, looked over his shoulder, and called his right hand.

"Arianna" said Jack

A beautiful woman, who looked in her mid-twenties with plutonium blonde hair, emerged from the shadows. Arianna, or the snow queen as she is more commonly known, like any other winter spirit had pale skin that looked like snow and icy blue eyes. She wore a light blue, knee length Greek dress with white snowflake designs at the end, a dark blue hooded cloak that extended to her ankles was over the dress. The hood was covered in white fur. Her high heels were the same color as her cloak with mini roses at the side. The upper part of her hair was tied into a bun while the rest flowed passed her shoulders in beautiful curls. At the right side of her bun rested two white roses.

She came closer to Jack, stopped 10 feet away from him, and bowed "yes my king" she replied

"Call all of our head leaders, I must talk to them"

"of course, at once my lord" she bowed again and went to the room's wooden double doors. Jack watched her leave for a moment then headed to his throne room. As he walked there he looked at the castle. This place is his home but he doesn't spend much time here due to his responsibilities, they could keep him busy for months. He doesn't even spend much time with other winter spirits for the same reasons

Even though the castle was made of ice and its exterior was made of nothing else but it, the interior of the castle is a beautiful blend and mix of ice and other materials including wood. The castle was decorated by material other than ice as well. it even has rooms with temperature that suits the temperature of the other seasons as well. The ice is mixed with magic so there no fear of it melting when rising the temperature.

Jack reached his destination. The room was vast with a high ceiling, giving him space to fly. The walls are decorated with fabrics of different winter colors like blue of different shades, silver and white, different winter plants, wood and frost.

But what attracts everyone's attention is the throne. It was made out of ice and adorned by Safire. It was really beautiful. Jack sat on it, watching the door across him as he waited for his head leaders and right hand to come.

The door opened, and Arianna stepped in with three others, all four stood in front of the king and bowed. Jack started greeting every one of them.

"Anyue" Jack greeted. Anyue is a large majestic arctic wolf with vibrate blue eye . The wolf had red tribal marks around her eyes, forehead, and the upper part of her front paws. White feather with black tips adorns the back of her right ear.

"your majesty" she greeted back with a motherly voice.

Next to Anyue stood a majestic arctic owl

"Minai" greeted Jack.

"My king" greeted the owl . Minai was a gentle creature and like what is widely know about owls. She is one of the wisest beings Jack ever met.

Every season has an affinity with certain animals. Summer has affinity with eagles and bears, Autumn with foxes and crows, Spring elks and storks, and winter with wolves and owls, and not just arctic ones.

Next to minia stood Arianna. Jack greeted her as well.

The last figure was a female snow white female yeti with large blue eyes. She looked like north's , but shorter, slimmer, and with curves that indicate her gender.

"Fiona" greeted Jack

The snow white yeti replied with her yettish language

After greeting everyone Jack started speaking

"Ladies" said Jack in a serious king like tone "As you all know the Olarak is a few months away, the seal that is keeping our greatest enemy locked away is at its weakest then, our enemy has started to move, apparently he is sending spies to watch us"

"Anyue, minai"

"yes your majesty" both the wolf and the owl replied

"You keep watch, but at low profile, if you or your underlings find anything or anyone suspicious report to me immediately".

"Arianna , you and the others keep doing your jobs while at the same time keeping watch"

the snow queen nodded

"and Fiona , you and the other yetis stay in the forest and castle, and keep in touch with the other seasons"

"The others are doing the same thing, if you couldn't find me, report to the other seasons, but don't forget to take my seal, is there any questions?" Asked Jack

the four female were quiet

"Good you are all dismissed"

All of them left except for Arianna

Jack stood up and went to the balcony, his back facing the snow queen.

"you majesty, don't you think is best to tell the guardians about this?" asked Arianna "we can use their assistance"

Jack sighed and his shoulder deflated. "you know they just fought a battle Arianna, and they are resting , furthermore, this battle has nothing to do with them except for Sandy"

Arianna looked at Jack with sad blue eyes

"Jack, if the balance is threatened everyone is threatened including the children, and sooner or later the guardians will be involved in this,…I think you're the one who should tell them about everything, of course if the other king and queens agree to it as well, in this battle we need all the help we can get"

A pregnant pause filled the area , Jack merely stood there looking at the night sky . the stars reflecting in his eyes

Finally after what felt like ours " you should go rest Arianna , you will need it"

"so do you your highness" replied Arianna, she bowed and headed to the door, she looked at jack silhouette one last time before closing the door behind her.

Jack kept staring at the sky thinking about what Arianna said. They really do need all the help they can get against their enemy, but he still didn't trust the guardians enough(except for Sandy) to tell them. Sure they fought together, but they only known each other personally for a few days. Heck he still didn't consider them his friends, to him they are merely teammates not yet reached the title of friends. Even if they became friends and tell them, how would they react?!, how would they accept this?!, what would they think about him? The real him? Would they feel betrayed? Scared? Angry? Or would they accept him? Forgive him? Help him?!

Who knows anything can happen in these months

Maybe he should talk to Sandy and his siblings about it , maybe then he would know what to do. He could only hope for the best.

**I am not really satisfied with this chapter. To make things clear, even if jack was a king and had others with him they don't meet each other very often so he would feel lonely .**

**Arianna is the character known as the snow queen and Jacks right hand woman. she is the head of the winter spirits. But there are only a handful**

**The winter spirits help jack bring winter but each are assigned to specific places while jack bring it to the whole world **

**Anyue is the head of the wolves while mirai is the head of the owls**

**Jack has an affinity with wolves and owls he can see what they see and hear what they hear**

**They are like soldiers or spies **

**Fiona is the head of the yetis and they are in charge of watching over the winter forest and Jack's castle they are also fierce warriors when they need to be**

**I like the idea that most of Jacks helpers are females, there are males also, but most are females**

**I was also thinking of having a one sided love between Jack and Arianna . what do you think?**

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 7: Tip of the iceburg**

"why me?, why me?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked as he hopped through the woods, temperature rising from his anger. It's been three months, three bloody months since Jack became a guardian. Ever since then North decided it would be a bloody wonderful idea to gather in a meeting to keep in touch and bond together.

Bunny being his grumpy self was against the idea, he was busy and he'd rather spend his time painting egg than listen to North's talking. Furthermore, the meeting was merely a poor excuse for North to have a party and brag of Christmas being better than Easter.

But that is not the real reason for him being angry. The real reason is that the bloody show pony 'Jack Frost' was always late, and like always he had to be the one to look for him and bring the walking icicle to the pole. " you are ze beat tracker bunny" said North in his thick Russian accent "So it vould be best if you go find him no?"

And that's how Bunny found himself running in the wood of mount Everest, it may be almost summer, but there are some places that has snow all year and Jack had to be there to spread it.

At first he headed to burgess since Jack seemed to favor that place, but the winter spirit was no where to be found, so Bunny sniffed the air and caught wind to Jack's sent. He kept following it ever since.

It's too bloody cold and he can't fell his feet!. 'when I get my hand on that little imp' thought Bunny as he kept running, Jack's scent keeps getting stronger, but there was something else. A sickening foul cooperish smell, the smell of blood!

The Easter bunny started to feel scared, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He willed himself to run faster and faster, he couldn't help but think about that scent.

He reached a clearing of trees, his eyes immediately started to look for the familiar blue hoodie and brown pants, but he found none. Instead he saw a large arctic wolf, breathing heavily. It's body covered in wounds and blood, not just any blood JACK'S BLOOD!. And near it lied Jack's staff, the staff that he never let go of even in his sleep.

Realization struck him hard, all Bunny could think of was one thing 'That wolf killed Jack frost' , he saw red. Bunny held his boomerangs in both hands and started to walk forward.

Even in his weakened state the wolf heard bunny approach, he turned to face the over grown rabbit , and bunny choked in his own breath.

Those eye, those ice blue eyes he had only seen them in one person, the same person he is looking for 'Jack frost'

But that can't be can it?, Jack is not a wolf!.

"…J-Jack?!" Bunny said without even thinking

The wolf seemed to flinch at the name, his ears lowered to his skull, as if ashamed?!.

Bunny lowered his boomerangs and placed them in their rightful place. Before he could do anymore, the wolf fell unconscious, his wounds and blood lose taking a toll on him.

Bunny merely watched didn't know what to do, his eyes widened at what came next. The wolf started to shrink!

His fur was disappearing, skin started to appear, his muzzle getting smaller, his face getting flatter and more human like, his claw turned to nails, his paws became longer till they become human hands, his bushy tail was getting smaller and smaller till it became no more. Through the disappearing fur, Cloths started to appear, the familiar blue hoodie and brown pants.

Bunnymund watched as the wolf vanished, and in its place stood Jack frost unconscious, wounded, and covered in blood.

It took a while for all of this to sink in, and when it did Bunnymunds brain started to scream at him 'go help him! He is hurt!" it said. Bunny immediately darted to the winter spirit side. He held Jack's head and let it rest on his shoulder and started to shake him.

"Oi frostbite, wake up!, wake up ya dill"

His only response from Jack was his heavy breathing and panting.

He can think about how Jack turned into a wolf later, the kid needed medical attention now!

Bunny carried the boy bridal style in his hands, picked the staff out of the ground, and tapped his large foot twice. A hole formed and bunny dived in.

The large rabbit ran as fast as he could while minding the wounds of his little ward, apologizing when his sharp turns caused the spirit to wine in pain. The trip seemed longer than usual, but he didn't stop or slow down. He kept running, running, and running, he was relieved when he saw ice covering the walls of the tunnel, it means that he reached the pole, but even then he didn't stop running.

**Break….**

The workshop was busy and lively as ever, toys flying, elves running with cookies, yetis were building and painting while trying not to step on the elves with their pointed hats.

The three remaining guardians were sitting in the globe room, which happened to be the meeting room as well, waiting for Bunny and Jack to come.

North was drinking eggnog and eating cookies, tooth was giving orders to her fairies while at the same scolding North for his eating habits. Baby tooth was flying next to her mother excitedly waiting for her favorite winter spirit to arrive. Ever since North declared the meetings, baby tooth always accompanied her mother, Tooth didn't mind, she knows how her little girl is fond of Jack and knows about the bond they both shared. Sandy was sitting on his chair happily drinking eggnog while keeping an eye on the elves. For some reason Sandy started to feel... dread. he tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help but think that something wrong happened.

Jack told him months ago that he was being watched by someone. He knows that Jack is strong and can take care of himself, but as his uncle he still worries about him. He can only hope that nothing wrong happened.

Suddenly a hole opened and familiar long ears appeared, North started telling Bunny that he shouldn't open a tunnel in the workshop, oblivious to the buddle between the rabbit's hands.

It was Sandy who noticed, eyes widened in shock, he immediately darted toward the unconscious boy and cupped Jack's face between his small hands. He looked at bunny with panicked eyes, and a large question mark appeared above his head.

Tooth had her hands pressed to her mouth a 'gasp' escaped from it.

North went quiet as he finally saw Jack, his eyes became wide from shock.

"vhat happened Bunny?!" asked North as his accent thickened.

"I don't know mate, but we don't have time for that now, frostbite needs to be treated immediately"

North led them to the infirmary while giving orders to the yetis, bunny followed behind him while holding Jack protectively in his arms. Sandy was trying to ease the boy's pain with his dream sand, Baby tooth was next to Jack's face trying to wake him up, and Tooth darted to the infirmary before them to get everything ready.

As soon as the rest arrived, Bunny placed the boy on the bed, North and tooth was preparing bandages and anesthetics. Sandy was holding the boy's hand and Baby tooth was on Jack's forehead pushing his sweaty snowy locks out of his face.

North checked started to look over Jack's wounds, the boy was a mess, covered in blood and bruises that become more prominent due to his pale skin. North heart clenched at the shape the boy was in, but there was no time for that, fixing Jack takes priority. The Cossack pressed his fingers over Jack's body to look for any broken bones. So far there he had a crack on his collarbone, two broken ribs. A deep wound on his left leg and right shoulder and other minor wounds.

His minor wounds were quickly taken care of, his shoulder and leg injuries were stitched up by Phil and Bunny. After nearly an hour of cleaning wounds and applying bandages, Jack was left alone to rest, his staff was placed next to his bed, images of a snowflake, sun, flower, leaf, clock, and a bunny were dancing above his head. Sandy smiled at the images, the boy was dreaming about his family.

The guardians returned to the globe room. There was a pregnant silent, filling the place then Tooth asked " Didn't you see who did this to him bunny?"

"No Sheila" answered Bunny, his ears lying flat on his skull "no I didn't, when I found him he was still conscious then but he was lost to the world before I could ask what happened". He left the fact that Jack was a wolf when he found him, he felt that was something he should ask Jack alone.

To say that the guardian were mad was an understatement they were furious Sandy most of all. They stayed in the room for about an hour before tooth went to check on Jack.

"when aye get my hands on whoever did this" said Bunny "I will make them pay"

"Yes ve will Bunny, yes ve will" said North

Sandy slammed his fist on his palm agreeing, suddenly they hear tooth's screaming Jack's name.

The three male hurry to the room

"what's wrong Sheila" asked bunny

"Jack is gone" replied tooth pointing towards the bed

The guardians looked to where Tooth was pointing. Indeed the bed was empty and his staff was gone.

**Wow that took a while to Write. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 8 : **shocked and astonished

The guardians were panicking!

Jack's bed was empty and his staff was nowhere to be seen. Tooth was biting her finger nails and fluttering nervously in the air asking questions like Where could he be?! He is in no condition to move! what if was attacked again?!.

North was trying to calm the fairy down while mumbling something in Russian, Bunny was speechless and kept staring and the bed while occasionally switching his gaze to the window, then he looked at his friend.

"we gotta follow him" he yelled "He is in no shape to fly!"

"Da, I know bunny, but vee do not know vhere he iz" replied North.

"w-what if he got himself hurt again?!" yelled Tooth "o-or he could have fallen unconscious somewhere!"

"calm down toothy" said North attempting to calm Tooth and himself.

Suddenly the guardians heard bell ringing and they snapped their heads toward the sound. It was sandy shaking an elf trying to get the attention of his friends since the beginning.

After successfully getting their attention, Sandy preceded to form images above his head. An image of a snowflake appeared followed by a small cottage.

"are saying that Jack went home Sandy?" asked tooth

Sandy nodded at tooth

"But vhy go home?" asked north " vhy not stay here?"

Sandy started to form images. A snowflake, a cottage, a plus sign, and an arrow pointing upwards. After repeating it several time, the guardians finally understood what the oldest is saying

"Jack will heal faster if he went home?" asked tooth, apparently the plus sign met heal

Sandy nodded again

"Well even if that was the case" said Bunny angrily "That bloody show pony shouldn't have left like this"

"bunny iz right Sany" said north "do you know where Jack's home iz old friend?"

Sandy nodded again

"good then you vill take us to him no?" asked North

"yes, please Sandy we are worried about him" Said tooth almost begging.

Sandy didn't look sure at first, but after thinking for awhile he nodded in agreement.

"good, everyone to the sleigh" said North

"Oh no mate, I am not riding that death trap" said bunny

"Do you want to find Jack or not?"asked North

"I can find him with my tunnels mate" said Bunny confidently

Images appeared above Sandy that translated into 'you cannot enter his home without my help'

"It is settled my friend" said North "you are coming with us".

Bunny mumbled something incoherent before reculantlly agreeing.

They all went to the sleigh, North drove according to Sandy's directions. A few minutes later, they arrived at Burgess and landed next to Jack's lake.

"This is where his home is?" asked tooth

They know that Jack liked to spend his time here, but they never found a place that looked like a home. Bunny caught Jack's scent and followed it to the center of the lake where it ended.

" I don't understand" said Bunny " his scent end's right hear"

All of the guardians shifted their gaze to Sandy who smiled at them knowingly. He floated to the center of the like, made a staff out of dream sand and slammed it's base at the lake.

A portal opened and the guardians looked with wide eyes, Sandy gestured to the portal asking them to walk through it before he disappeared into it.

The rest of the guardian looked at each other then at the portal, unsure if they should go in. after much hesitation they decided to walk through it. They were temporally blinded by light, after it was go their eyes were readjusting and looked at the new place in front of. Their jaws dropped, and their eyes was filled with awe.

The place was beautiful, a beautiful winter wonderland, even bunny could not deny that.

There were trees that they never saw before covered in blue and white leaves, some had leaves made out of ice. Others didn't have leaves but were decorated with snow, ice, and frost.

Winter flowers were everywhere , some of them Bunny was sure did not exist in Earth. They also spotted some creatures, normal like owls and wolves, and mythical like fairies and others they only heard of but never saw.

They awakened from their trance by Sandy knocking on the bark of the tree to get their attention again. With a smirk, Sandy mentioned to them to follow him.

After minutes of walking, they arrived at the base of a large staircase made out of pure ice with a purple and pink hue to it, it made it look more like crystal than ice, North admired it more than the others, since he has a hobby of carving ice, the design the quality of the ice, North couldn't just ignore it, he had to ask Jack about it. They climbed the stairs, what they saw made them speechless and more astonished than ever.

In front of them stood an ice palace and it was breath-taking. Sandy couldn't help but smirk at his friends reaction, he should have brought a video camera with him, Jack would love to see their reaction.

They walked toward the double doors made out of ice, at the edge of each door stood a statue made of ice holding weapons. When the guardians came closer the statues moved and proceeded to attack the intruders

"Bloody hell" said bunny while holding his boomerangs in each hand- um paw

"Bunny language" scolded Tooth while getting ready to fight as well.

North unsheathed both his swords, and Sandy was trying to get the others attention 'this is getting really annoying' thought Sandy.

The golden guardian floated up to the ice guards and waved to them. The ice guards looked at the little man and recognized him and lowered their weapons, it's was not the first time Sandy came here, and he is welcomed to visit and stay at any time.

The golden guardians looked over his shoulders to his friends confused, astonished faces and smirked.

"….S-Sandy mate, ….h-how did you do that"

Just then the doors was opened and a beautiful blonde woman emerged. She looked warily at all of the before they softened at the site of Sandy

"Lord Sanderson, it's good to see you" said the woman happily

The three guardians looked and each other before yelling "Lord Sanderson?!" in a confused tone

Sandy rolled his eyes and silently laughed, he made a top hat from his dream sand and bowing to the lady in front of him before taking her hand and kissed it's back.

Sandy and the woman looked back at the guardians who looked at them with shocked eyes and dropped jaws.

"You must be the guardians" said the woman sweetly " it's an honor to finally meet you" and bowed

The guardians bowed as well "The honor is ours my lady" replied North "but who are you"

"oh that is right where are my manners" the woman smiled "My name is Arianna, but I am most commonly known as the snow queen"

North's went wide and bowed again "please forgive our rudeness your majesty"

Arianna laughed "Nicolas St. North, you and your friends have done nothing wrong, but please don't call me your majesty again, I am not an actual queen" replied the woman

"not to be rude or anything Sheila" said Bunny "but we are looking for Jack frost"

"yes, is he alright?" asked tooth worriedly "He was hurt"

"do not worry" replied Arianna "he is healing, would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble" said North

The snow queen went inside and the guardians followed her, Bunny look wearily at the ice guards who returned to their post.

Once inside, the guardians was awed again. The palace was as beautiful from the inside as it is from the outside, but unlike the outside, the interior wasn't made of pure ice only, it was mixed with other materials and the halls and rooms were decorated with furniture.

The snow queen guided them to a guest room. The room was big and cozy, but what was weird that it is warm not cold, as if it was build for beings that live outside the cold. Again the guardians were amazed.

"Please wait here while I inform him of your arrival"

The guardians looked at the door as it closed before speaking

" 'right I admit it mate, frostbite has one heck of a home"

"yes it is wonderful" said tooth while looking at the room

" you came here before Sandy?" asked North

Sandy nodded

"I wander what more secret's the ankle biter has?" asked bunny

Sandy smiled at Bunny's question, but at the same time made him worry

The doors opened and Arianna came in. "He is waiting for you please follow me"

**I written this chapter faster than the last my muse must be happy to day. but I am not that pleased with the chapter**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever and always with you**

**Thanks for all who reviewed, I'm glad that you liked my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: **what is hidden

The guardians followed Arianna who is leading them to Jack. They walked through a long corridor that is decorated with portraits, fur, and fabrics, the upper part of the walls was carved with silver, forming beautiful vines.

The group stopped in front of a wooden door.

"iz this Jack's room?" asked North

"yes it is" answered Arianna

The group heard some people talking at the other side of the room.

"It seems frostbite has company" said Bunny

"What language are they talking in" asked Tooth. The tooth fairy queen knows and speaks every language, but this language is one she never heard before, she couldn't help but become curious.

"That queen Thoothiana is the language of the seasonal beings, and only they know this language" replied Arianna.

Arianna moved forward and knocked on the door.

"come in" answered Jack

Arianna opened the door and the guardians followed. Once inside, the guardians gasped at the room. The room was big and wide with a high ceiling, like the corridor the upper part of the walls where carved but not just with silver, but gold also.

In the right corner of the room there was a large wooded desk with paper on it, and at the far corner there was a balcony made of ice. After watching the room, the guardians eyes fell on jack who is sitting in a queen sized bed, his back was leaning against the headboard looking amusedly at the guardians, but he was not alone.

On his left sitting on a wooden chair was a brunette boy, who looked no older that 17, with hazel eyes wearing a Viking attire, and wore a Viking helmet that is covered with topaz on his head, next to his feet sleeping soundly was a black dragon!

On Jack's right standing with cross arms was a 16 years old girl with curly red hair and ocean blue eyes, she wore a teal dress, a lose Scottish colored sash around her waist, on her right hip is a quiver filled with fifteen arrows, a bow was arrowed her body and on her head were fife separate dark stones with blue markings that seemed to glow formed in a circle that made them appear like a crown.

Next to her sitting on a wooden chair was a blonde girl, who had her hair in a braid, and boy she has a lot of hair, with emerald green eyes. She seems to be 17, wearing a middle age ankle length purple dress. On her head was a silver tiara adorned with jewels.

"hi guys" Jack broke the silence "come in don't stand at the door"

The guardians made their way in and stood in front of the bed looking at Jack who was wearing a royal outfit with a Romanian style crown made of ice and an icicle earring on his left ear.

"you can leave Arianna"

The snow queen bowed and made her way to the door. Once the door was closed, tooth darted toward jack hugging him tight.

"oh my goodness, jack don't scare us like that, we were so worried"

"yeah frostbite, what's gotten into you running of like that" yelled Bunny

"I'm sorry for making you worry" replied Jack

"Open up, are your teeth alright?!" said tooth and prayed her fingers inside Jack's mouth,

"tooth fingers out of mouth" said North

The red haired girl started to laugh and the blonde haired girl elbowed her to stop.

"what?!" snorted the red hair with her Scottish accent "it was funny"

The blonde her looked at the guardians her eyes lied on a certain bunny.

"Hello bunny, it's been a long time" she said sweetly

"hello Rapunzel" replied bunny with a smile "yeah it has, didn't know you were friends with the walking icicle"

This time the brunette boy laughed "walking icicle, that was a good one"

His laugh was loud enough to wake the sleepy dragon, it yawned as it woke revealing his toothless mouth, Tooth almost fainted at the site. Jack appeared to sense this.

"don't worry tooth they're retractable" Jack assured her

To demonstrate this the dragon retracted his teeth out, and tooth sighed in relieve and went to take a closer look at the dragon's teeth, but hesitated.

"don't worry" said the brunette boy "toothless is very friendly"

To further assure her Jack took her hand and placed it on toothless head. Tooth's laughed happily and started to scratch toothless with both hands, Baby tooth also joined in, while bunny stayed as far as possible from the winged reptile.

"Allow me to introduce' said jack "this lovely lady" gesturing to the blonde girl "is Rapuzel, my eldest sibling and sister, and she is the spirit of spring, I think you met her before bunny"

"Next to her" Jack pointed to the red head " the angry one, is Merida the second eldest and the spirit of summer"

"oi" said Merida playfully "what you mean the angry one?" asked Merida

"you know what I mean" replied Jack and turned to his left

"and this is Hiccup my older brother and third eldest, he is also the spirit of Autumn" hiccup waved to them

"And last but not least this happy fellow is toothless"

Toothless jumped at Jack when he heard him introducing him and started licking the winter spirit face

"down boy" said Jack and pushed toothless out of the bed playfully "you know that this doesn't wash up" and Jack started to wipe his face.

The guardians minus Sandy were shocked, jack has a family!

"…Y-your s-s-sister?!, …h-how can an angel like HER be related to demon like YOU frostbite?!"

"owww, thank you for the compliment bunny, and to answer your question, life is weird" the winter spirit as simple as that.

"…..B-but it doesn't make sense!" yelled Bunny

"well your not the first to be confused, sometimes, we get confused about it as well"

The rest of the guardians(North and Tooth) were too much at shock to pay Bunny and Jack argument any attention, but they were snapped from their shook by the siblings loud laughter, Sandy was scolding Jack for his actions.

"I'm sorry sandy I won't do it again I promise" said Jack

"well you better ya galah, don't ya know how scared and worried we were" scolded Bunny

"owwwww, you do care kangaroo"

"rack off, and I'm not a bloody kangaroo mate"

"then what are you?" asked Merida "because clearly an animal that is 6 feet tall with an Australian accent and carries a boomerang as his weapons of choice is clearly a kangaroo"

"you listen hear Sheila" but he was interrupted by rapunzel

"that's enough you two" scolded Rapunzel " and Merida you shouldn't call bunny a kangaroo, even though I understand your confusion, when I first met him I thought he was a kangaroo as well"

"W-What?!' asked bunny in disbelieve and shock

And all the room burst into laughter the loudest being Jack

"S-See kangaroo" said Jack between laughter "Even Rapunzel thinks you look like a kangaroo"

"I am NOT a bloody kangaroo" yelled bunny

"vell back to trask in brask" said north "Jack vhat happened? Who attacked you?"

That room went quiet for a moment, Jack seemed hesitated to answer but sighed and said "Well you see I was giving Mt. Everest some extra layers of snow when I was suddenly attacked by a pack of wolves, ….. I-I tried to fly away, didn't want any unnecessary conflicts, but one of the wolves took my staff before I got away, so I didn't have a choice but to fight. Even without my staff I can use my winter magic, but with some limits, in the end they got scared and ran away. After a few minutes Bunny came and you know the rest from there.

The room went silent again, Tooth and North looked at Jack with shocked eyes, but bunny looked with suspicion, there wasn't any bite or claw marks on Jack, there wasn't even wolves footprint that indicate a pack on the snow!, the only footprint he saw was Jack's . The pooka torn his gaze toward the other siblings, there seem to be sadness in their eyes and were looking anywhere but the guardians. This made bunny suspicion grow. 'What is Jack hiding' he thought

The silence was broken by Tooth "oh my goodness Jack, are you really alright?!"

" Yes tooth don't worry" answered Jack "I'm fine"

"Well alright" said tooth "you know, your home is amazing, it really is a beautiful place, it looks like a place of royalty, your kinda dressed like royalty as well "

This statement earned a chuckle from the siblings and a silent one from Sandy. The rest of the guardians looked at them with confusion.

Jack looked at the confused guardians with an amused look "I'm sorry guys, i-it's just…..I-I mean wow your guys are slow aren't you, I thought you would have figured it out by now" Jack started to laugh.

"Jack" asked North "A-are you royalty?"

Jack stopped laughing and looked at North with a smirk "Yes North, yes I am, I am the winter king"

To say the guardians were shocked was an understatement, the news was like being struck by lightning.

"…..Y-you're a king?!" asked Bunny in disbelieve while pointing at Jack "you? A king?!" Bunny started to laugh from shock " is the world coming to an end?!" he asked sarcastically.

"you have no idea kangaroo" mumbled Jack in a whisper, it was too low that Bunny had to strain to hear. He wanted to ask The winter King what he meant, but was interrupted by tooth

"I-if you're a king does that mean" said Tooth while pointing to the other sibling "that you too are?"

"That right Tooth" replied Jack "rapunzel is the spring queen, Merida is the Summer queen, and hiccup is the autumn king"

Again the room was in silence, Sandy was laughing so hard right now, he really did wish he had a video camera right now"

"would you like to have a tour" Jack asked the Shocked guardians.

North snapped from his shock " oh yes ve vould love to" he answered.

Jack started to call someone by the name of Fiona. They waited until they heard a knock on the door.

"come in" said jack

The door opened and a female snow white yeti came in and bowed.

"you have yetis" asked north in disbelieve

"yes I do" replied Jack "Fiona would you take our guests for a tour of the castle?" requested Jack

The female yeti Bowed and said something like "certainly my lord" in her yetish language and gestured to the guardian to follow her. The three guardians did (sandy stayed since he have seen the palace before) and the followed Fiona.

Bunny looked a bit hesitated before looking one last time at Jack then left.

The palace was amazing, breathtaking north and tooth couldn't take their eyes away, but Bunny wasn't looking at the castle, he was busy thinking about what Jack told them about being attacked by wolves and the looks of sadness his siblings gave. The suspicion was killing him.

"excuse me Sheila" bunny asked Fiona "where is the bathroom"

The yeti told him the direction and north translated.

"okay thanks mate"

But bunny did not go to the bathroom instead he headed to jack's room where he heard Merida's voice

" honestly Jackie attacked by wolves, couldn't you find a better excuse?'

"That's all I could think of in a short time, if you have any better I would love to hear" said Jack

"Guys it's no time to fight"

"Rapunzel is right" said hiccup "we need to act our enemies started to move"

Bunny was right this was not some wolf attack it is something deeper and he is determined to find what it is and it seems Sandy is a part of it.

The pooka couldn't see anything but apparently sandy formed some image because he heard Jack's voice saying "Yes Sandy, I was attacked by kötülük's menions".

**wow that was my longest chapter. hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**now bunny knows, I wander what is he going to do?**

**please review. what do you know it rymes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever and always with you**

**OMG thank you so much for your reviews. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy reading my story**

**I do not own rise of the guardians, it belongs to William Joyce and DreamWorks**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10: **a sad past and confusion

Bunny was in his warren painting eggs like always in his free time (he really needs a hobby) then he noticed that his last 10 eggs were all winter themed. Calling himself officially distracted he went to cook dinner. As he went to the storage next to his barrow, his mind went to the events that occured one week ago

'FLASHBACK'

"Yes Sandy, I was attacked by kötülük's menions". Jack answered the sandman.

Bunny's eyes widened, he was right, Jack was lying. He wasn't attacked by a pack of wolves in fact the only wolf bunny saw turned into Jack, but why would he lie to them?. Bunnymund kept listening, maybe he'll figure it out.

It seems Sandy formed another question mark because Bunny heard Jack answered "You wanna know what happened Sandy?"

Bunnymund gessed that Sandy nodded

"Well it all stared when i was in antartica giving it a few billizards, when an owl of mine came and reported that it saw some weird movement in the Himalayas, speceficly Mt. Everest".

"İ instructed it to report this to Arianna to get backup and report this to the rest of you, while i flew to Mt. Everest, i kept watch for a while but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. İ was about to head to the pole for the meeting, when over 100 of kötülük's low-rank minions appeared. They maybe low-ranks but there was just too many of them and were not normal, when i blasted them with ice they just disappeare or more specifically desinigrate" Jack paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"one of them was able to take hold of my staff, i couldn't use the wind to fly so i shape shifted to a wolf and foght back"Bunny was shocked! 'Jack is a shape shifter?!' he thought ' well that explans some things' he was interupted from his thoughts when he heaard Jack speak. "They did a number on me. İ was finally able to get my staff back and they retreated, that's when Bunny found me" he said that last sentence with sadness in his vioce "i think he saw me shift back to human form, when i fell unconscious" again he said it with sadness in his tone. 'why would he be sad to know i saw him shape shift?!' thought bunny

"it was clearly an ambush" said Merida in her scottish accent

"after all this time why start now?" asked Rapuzel "did they found some weakness to kill us?"

"i don't think they were trying to kill me" said Jack

"What do you mean?" asked Merida

"they weren't attacking any vital areas, it seems they wanted to weaken me" replied Jack

"why would they do that?" asked Rapunzel

"to take a hostage" ansewered hiccup " to torcher information out of him, maybe the location of the keys?, there is alot of possibilities"

"What should we do now" asked Rapunzel

"when any of your spirits or familiars report of something, don't go alone" replied hiccup "always take someone with you, the same thing could happen to any of us as well"

After a long silence Hiccup spoke again "only we know the location of the keys, there is no doupt that they would attack again when they get the chance" Hiccup sighed "... we must be ready"

Bunnymund was about to hear more when someone called him. He turened to the vioce and saw it was Arianna "Mr. Bunnymund" said the snow queen astonished "is something the matter?"

Bunny looked at the woman for a while before answering "N-no nothing's wrong, I-i just got lost on my way to the bathroom"

Arianna didn'y look convinced but she pointed bunny to the direction of the Bathroom

"Thanks sheila" said bunny and walked away, the snow queen saw him leave.

'Present day'

Bunny's mind came back to reality when he heard water boiling, apparently he was so lose in his thoughts he didn't notice that he got out of the storage and started to cook carrot soup. He quickly turned the oven off and grabed a bowl. He headed toward his dinning table and sat on the chair, occationally sipping his soup and sometimes playing with it as his mind drifted back to the conversation he heard.

'kötülük?!', 'keys?!' it left him with more questions that answers!, he had to talk to either jack or sandy, and he haven't seen either for a week now, but from what he heard from North that Jack has healed completely and he is back to spreading snow.

Suddenly bunny started to feel light headed, and he wasn't able to breathe his view became blurry. He had to hold the table firmly to stop himself from falling when a wave of nausea hit him.

He didn't know what happened or why did he suddenly feel sick. he couldn't even move without tripping and falling, so he did the only thing he could do in his current condition. He thumped his feet thrice on the ground. After a few minute a couple of googies came through the barrow's open door. Bunny looked at them while trying to compose himself "…G-go…c-c-all…..N-north" he ordered then and everything went black.

**Break…..**

Darkness, can't see!, Can't breathe, smoke! Smoke everywhere!, it's covering the morning sky, covering the sun, it's light is unreachable. It's too hot!, houses are burning. People are screaming, their terrified!. 'Run!, Run' they yell, there coming!. 'Protect the kits!' Others shouted.

"Go and hide" his father ordered them

"but beloved!" his mother protested

"You have to stay alive" his father interrupted "you have to stay alive for our child"

His mother became quiet, she couldn't protest, she wanted to stay next to her mate, but she had to protect her son.

She carried her protesting son and cradled him in her arms.

"N-no, mom we have to stay with daddy, I don't want to leave him" he looked at his mother with teary eyes

"Aster" his father called "I am the father, my job is to protect you, you have to be strong not just for your mother but for me as well,…can you do that? Can you do that for me?" his father asked

Aster looked at his father and nodded. His father smiled "that's me boy" he said proudly

His father turned around and looked in front of him, his back was facing his family . "Go" he ordered them "go now"

His mate looked at him one last before running with her child in her arms.

As they moved away they heard the father's battle cry. Aster's face was buried to his mothers chest, he couldn't see her, but he felt her tears falling like rain on his head. He cried as well for his father.

After what felt like hours they reached a small cave and hid inside it. They stayed in for a long time till nightfall. Suddenly, they hissing, dark terrifying hissing. They were coming closer and closer. His mother tightened the grip of her protective arms around her son, her eyes filled with determination. She knows that it was a matter of time before they found them, she had to protect her child at any cost. The mother went deeper into the cave until she reached a dead end. She looked around her till her eyes fell on a small opening in the wall of the cave, big enough to fit her son. She set her child inside the opening and looked at him with a warm motherly gaze.

"Don't worry my love" his mother told him with her soft voice "I won't let anything happen to you, they will never get near you, I promise"

Aster looked at her with sad eyes, he didn't know why, but he felt he won't see her again.

"Aster promise me you won't get out of here till I come back or till the sun rises alright"

He stared at her his eyes shedding hot tears, but he nodded

"…..I-I promise mommy"

"just remember when you are afraid, think of me and your father, think about your friends and all the happy times we had together,...Never lose hope, always be positive that every thing will be alright in the end, and even if we not next to you we will always be in here" she pointed her finger to her son's heart and smiled sadly.

She hugged her son one last time "I love you Aster, don't forget that" she said with a sniff.

She kissed her son's forehead and placed him in the opening again and placed an amulet around his furry neck a protective amulet that will hide his fear from those shadow fear sensing creatures. She took a small rock and placed it in front of the opening. The rock was big enough to hide the opening, but it still allowed air to seep it.

She looked at her child one last time and smiled then she went away. Aster curled around himself as he heard his mothers footsteps become fainter and fainter.

Then he heard a voice " there is one alive, after her" he heard the hissing become fainter as well as they chased his mother. He heard something come in the cave, it's hissing echoed between the walls, the sound became stronger as it came closer. Aster peeked from his hiding place, big emerald eyes looking on the intruder, a tall pitch black ghost like creature, it's white orbs like eyes searching franticly for any survivor that might have escaped him and hidden here, it's eyes was full with malice, and they showed no mercy, Aster for the first time in his life felt fear and is hands accidently slipped from the rock that it caused several pebbles to fall on the ground. the things eyes grew wide, and it turned it's head toward the sound, and slowly walked towards the little child. Aster's heart was beating so fast, he wished his parents were here, that's when he remembered what his mother told him. He kept remembering every happy thing in his life, he remembered his father racing will him and how he told him stories about the great hero's of his race. He remembered his mothers smiles and hugs, how she always cheered him up when he was sad, but most of all he remembered how safe he felt with his parents. His fear diminished till it was gone so was the hissing of the ghost like creature. he peeked again and saw the things head turn towards the cave's entrance. he heard the creature hissing with another of it's brethren and headed towards the entrance. The fearling looked around the cave one last time before heading to it's mouth. Aster heard the hissing becoming fainter till they disappeared. It became quiet , too quiet for his taste, the silence was suffocating him, he felt so alone, he tried to do what his mother told him. As time past, it became too much for him to bear, he started to cry, he cried for his parents, cried for his friends, cried for his people, he kept crying till he fell asleep and became dead to the world.

He opened his eyes again and saw it was morning. The child pushed the rock away and got out. His back was sour from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

He stayed in the cave for awhile before deciding to venture out. He looked around the entrance of the cave for any of those ghost like creatures but saw non, so he went outside to search for his mother or anyone of his village that survived and to look for food and water.

He ran till he reached a river and darted towards it. He drank till he was satisfied when suddenly he heard the same terrifying hissing. He turned around attempting to run but was too late the fearlings cornered him and made his escape impossible. One of the fearlings walked towards him attempting to finish him off

Aster felt the fearling's hot breath as it approached, he closed his eyes waiting for his fate, but it didn't come, he no longer felt the fearling's hot breath. Wondering what happened he opened his eyes and didn't see any of those things but saw a man in there stead. His back was toward the sun so bunny couldn't see him properly.

"it is alright now" said the man "they are gone, they will not come for you again" he reached his hands toward Aster. His voice was reassuring. The child looked at the hand hesitantly before grabbing it and then everything turned white.

Bunny's eyes bolted awake as he breathed heavily it took awhile for him to calm down and when he did he recognized his surroundings. He was in his personal room at the north pole. The events of what happened before he lost consciousness flowed back to him. North must have come for him and brought him to the pole. His mind went back to his nightmare-no memory about his own kind extinction leaving him as the sole survivor. The last memory confused him, he doesn't remember being saved by a man, a young man to be exact that what his voice indicated.

"B-Bunny?" he heard and turned his head to see Jack frost on a chair next to his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"thank god your awake" he said "you had as worried you know, how are you feeling?" asked jack as he headed toward bunny and sat on the edge of the bed.

"tired I guess, What happened mate?" asked bunny

"we came to you when one of your eggs came to the pole, North called us, and we found you unconscious, apparently your soup contained some poisonous plant" Jack said as he walked toward the bed. "well poisonous if you took it in large doses, why did you add such a plant in your soup?"

"I was thinking of something while I was taking ingredients for my soup, I didn't notice that I took such a plant" answered Bunny

"must be some deep thought if you didn't notice it" said Jack as he stock the fur on bunny's head

The pooka didn't know why but something about Jack stroking his fur like this seemed like de ja vu , as if Jack had done that to him before, but that is impossible he only known the kid personally for about 3 months he must be confusing it with how his mother did that to him when he was a kit, but the comforting cold radiating from Jack's hand seemed familiar, too familiar and that confused him even more, but none the less he leaned to the spirit touch, it was so comforting.

Bunny was interrupted from his thoughts by Jack "I'm going to tell North that you woke up" he said with a smile and headed to the door.

After jack left the room, bunny realized that he missed his chance to ask Jack about what he had heard one week ago.

' I can't believe I'm such a dill' he thought

Suddenly the pooka heard North booming "Bunny old friend, iz good to see you up"

The rabbit smirked at north who came in his room with Jack

"how long was I out" he asked

"a whole day" said North

"blimey" said bunny with shock

Suddenly the windows jolted open and the three guardians jumped in surprise, a cold wind made its way in the room.

Jack's eyes went wide with shock and darted toward the window, he heard North calling for him "Jack!" the Cossack shouted "vhere are you going?"

"there something I have to take care of" he replied as he flew to the horizon.

**that was long! It's getting more exciting! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I felt bad for bunny when I wrote this, poor bunny.**

**If you wanted to know more about Merida's crown google witch queen Merida.**

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever and always with you**

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**I do not own rotg it belongs to William Joyce and DreamWorks.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 11: Mayhem **

'Hurry, hurry, make in time' he urges himself 'hang in there!, I'm on my way' he silently encourages 'please, let me make it in time'

He soars throw the sky like lightning, not daring to stop or slow down. The wind roaring in his ears, his lung burning, his heart beating so fast so loud, it sounded like war drums, For it is indeed a war he is headed to. He knows he cannot do it alone, he needs help. From his frost, owls emerged and sent each one of them to his heads and allies, but even then he didn't stop. Because he can't afford to lose time. Some might say that time is significant for their kind, their immortal!, they have all the time they need!. But is wrong, time is important to them, not as important as it is for mortal, but it is important. Right now time is everything.

Finally he reached it the great oak. The entrance of mother nature's main realm. He tapped his staff on the great oak, and a portal opened. This time they went too far, and he won't forgive who ever hurt his parents.

**Break…**

"Jack!" North shouted as he looked through the window "vhere are you going?"

"there something I have to take care of" the Cossack heard jack reply.

The two remaining guardians stayed in silence and shock before Bunny talked.

"North mate, that didn't seem normal, something is wrong" said Bunny with a worried tone.

"Da" replied North " I feel it in my belly"

"We have to go after him" said Bunny as he tried to get off bed.

North noticed this and hurried toward the pooka's side pushing him down to bed again "No bunny, you can't get up!" argued North "you are not healed yet"

"I'm healed enough North" insisted Bunny "Now let me be, I'm going after frostbite"

Bunny pushed North hands and got of the bed.

"We don't even know vhere he went" said north

"I'm a pooka mate" replied Bunny "I can follow his scent, besides you and the others always said I'm the best tracker, isn't that why you always sent me to fetch the imp when he is late for a meeting"

North sighed in defeat and mumbled something incoherent before agreeing. "fine you stubborn rabbit, but let us call the others, and if you got tried because of your condition, you will head back to the pole, no discussion" concluded North

Bunny agreed even though he didn't like it. The two guardians headed to the globe room so north can activate the lights.

After a few minutes Tooth darted followed by Sandy.

"Is something wrong North!?, What happened!?, Is it bunny?"

Then her eyes fell on the giant rabbit "Bunny!" she scolded "What are you doing out of bed!?"

"I'm fine Sheila" he replied "we have more important things to worry about"

Sandy floated next to the three guardians with a big '?' above his head.

"we don't exactly know old friend" replied North

"what you mean?" asked tooth

"we were at my room talking then suddenly a rough wind opened the windows and frostbite immediately darted outside" answered bunny "and North asked where he was headin' he said that he had to take care of something, whatever this is it must be bad". Concluded bunny

"Da, I feel it in my belly as well"

"but do you know where he went" asked tooth?

As to answer her question, an owl made of frost came through the window and flew toward Sandy.

Sandy's eyes went wide with shock, worry forming in his chest. Jack only sent these owls if there were something important and judging from what bunny told them this very important.

Sandy turned to his friends and formed a snowflake, an owl, and an arrow between them.

"are you saying that the owl will lead us to jack" asked tooth

Sandy nodded

"vell that's good" said north "everyone to the sleigh"

They all headed for the sleigh even bunny didn't care anymore. The owl started to guide them, the others followed it till they reached a forest. Sandy recognized this place, and he became more anxious. 'did something happen in the main realm' he thought

They landed next to the great oak tree and saw someone they didn't think they would see.

Eros, or most commonly known as cupid, with his beautiful wings landed near the tree as well. As his feet touched the ground, he retracted his wings back.

Unlike what people know of him cupid was not a winged baby, on the contrary, he is a handsome, tan skinned, muscular young man, with shoulder length straight red hair and elf like ears. His eyes is a beautiful pink color that shine like jewels. He was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt with red straps that forms an 'x' in front his shirt, black leather pants with 3 belt straps on the upper thigh of each leg and wore military boots. on each wrist he wore black wrist bands that extend to his lower arm. His quiver is settled on his right hip and held his bow in his left hand. He looked ready for battle!.

The spirit of love looked at the guardians one by one till settled on Sandy.

"Sanderson" he said in his spanish accent "you have been summoned as well? , the situation must be worse than I thought". The owl than was sent to him dissolved into snow as it done its purpose so did the guardians owl.

"vhat do you mean?" asked North with worry

"We shall know soon enough Nicholas" replied Eros

The archer walked towards the great oak and tapped it with his bow, a portal appeared, he looked over his shoulder to the group "hurry we must not lose time" and walked through the portal.

Sandy immediately darted behind him only stopping to motion to the guardians to hurry before entering the main realm. The others looked at each other uncertainly, but whatever is happening right now they can't ignore it , so they followed the Sandman.

When they reached the other side, the guardians were awe struck once again. This place was just magical, it was a balanced mix of the four seasons. They were in a forest, in their left the trees were emerald green as spring and on fire like autumn. And on their right the trees are like those found in jack's home as well as summer plant and trees. It was a perfect harmony of the four season. They were interrupted from their daze by sandy who urged them to hurry up and a be amused cupid, which is a shock really they never saw the spirit of love like this. It only indicated that whatever Jack is involved in is very serious. They kept moving till they reached the end of the forest. On their left stood a beautiful palace with a Turkish and Persian design. Everything about it represented the four seasons and like the forest it was in a perfect harmony. The palace stood on a cliff that overlooks a large loch. As they came closer to the cliff, the guardians started to hear noises. It sounded like a battle field. Sandy formed a large cloud from his dream sand and motioned to the flightless guardians to hop in.

North did but bunny hesitated, Sandy glared at him and bunny complied. Sandy raised the cloud high up to get a bird view of their surroundings, Tooth and Eros flew next to the cloud.

They weren't prepared for what they saw. On the cliff, raged a fierce battle, it was like nothing they saw before. a side was trying to invade the palace, while the other protected it.

The battle raged on land, and sky. The land invaders consisted of giant trolls, Minotaurs, ogres, Ghouls, Boggled, serpents, Basilisks, Gorgon, shadow people, giant spiders, and Wraiths . The sky invaders consisted of Vultures, giant humanoid bats, winged flying apes and Harpies.

The other side's land troupes consisted of bears, wolves, foxes, Elks, light Elves, centaurs, Yetis , Fauns, tree giants, ice giants, and seasonal spirits. The sky troupes consisted of owls, Eagles, crows, Storks, griffins, phoenixes, hippogriffs, and seasonal spirits.

Eros immediately darted to the battle field to defend the castle, the guardians watched in horror, in all their years they never saw anything like this . They were so focused on the battle that they didn't notice a ball maid of pure darkness headed their way. It was coming closer and closer, when they noticed it, it was already too late. They looked with horror at their fate to come, Tooth closed her eyes, her hands covering her face, bracing herself for the impact. But it didn't come, she opened her eyes peaked over her hands. In front of the fairy with his back facing her, stood a familiar white hair, even though it was contaminated with blood, but she still recognized it.

"Jack" she said in relief

But the winter king paid no attention, to his follow guardians, his eyes were focused on the woman that attacked his Friends.

"Minerva" he spat with venom

"Hello Jokul , did you miss me?" she asked with a sinister smile

**Sorry for not posting it early, I was having a writer's block. This chapter is kinda of short compared to the last two. Hope you like it, but I am not very satisfied with it.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever and always with you**

**chapter 12: **fight and protect

"Minerva" he spat with venom

"Hello Jokul , did you miss me?" she asked with a sinister smile

The guardians looked at this woman – Minerva, with a curious and shocked expressions. She had waist length straight black hair, with two horn like appendices sticking out of her head, and tanned skinned. Her eyes were so dark in color it feels like they would absorb you if you look at them. Wearing a strapless purple dress with a low back sweetheart neckline and a high thigh split. In addition to, elegant cream opera gloves. She also wearing a deep red lipstick on her full lips. She was simply horrifying beautiful. She was standing on a giant serpent with four horns sticking from its head and bat like wings giving it the ability to fly

"How dare you come here" Jack's was filled with anger and disgust.

Minerva looked down at the cold king with a smirk.

"My oh my, are you still angry Jokul ?" she said with amusement "it's not healthy to hold a grudge for too long"

The guardians could see jack's armed shoulders stiffened. They can sense his building rage.

"Either you get out of here on your own or I'll get you out in a coffin".

The guardians froze in shock from the amount of venom in Jack's tone. It was so cold, so full of rage, they never thought that they would hear the guardian of fun say such terrible thing. To hear him threaten with murder. Sandy looked at him with sad eyes. He knows way Jack is like this and he doesn't blame him, in fact, he is preparing his whips to attack that witch.

Minerva's eyes darkened at Jack's words but her smirk did not disappear.

"it seems I struck a nerve" and she smiled

The three guardians shivered, never have they met someone so sinister. Not even the boogeyman was like this. They could feel her dark aura around them, they never experienced such fear and it froze them in their spots. Minerva's eyes narrowed and with a laugh she darted toward jack firing dark energy bolts towards him. Jack and Sandy deflected every one of them just in time to deflect Minerva's staff with his own, leading to a strong clash. Sandy closed the serpent's mouth with his whips so it won't bite Jack. It looked at Sandy with anger

The staff was made of dark metal. At both its end was a sharp blade. A golden metal snake spiraled the staff, it's head was next to a blade and its tail was next to the other.

The guardians where amazed that Jack's staff didn't break from the impact when suddenly it started to glow. The light cleared, in the place of a frail wooden staff stood silver metal staff, it's base and curve was covered by a dark blue spiral metal. Frost was spreading along the staff in beautiful patterns, it shined under the sun.

Suddenly, from the curves dark blue spirals' sharp icicles formed. And Jack swung his staff at Minerva but she dogged and proceeded to attack Jack. The winter king dogged it as well barley scratching his battle armor.

The serpent freed itself from Sandy's whips, choosing this moment to attack Jack, but was stopped by a blow to the head.

"Not so fast reptile" said a feminine voice

The others looked toward the voice to see it was Rapuzel. Like Jack see was wearing a golden armor, black pants, matching black boot, on her arms she was wear matching golden bracelets with floral imprints that reaches her lower arms( but Jack's case they were with snowflake imprints). Her blonde hair was in a braid. In her right hand she was holding a silver war fan in edges had vine imprints. She held her left hand and her other fan rested in it.

"Thank you sister, I owe you one" said Jack while looking at Minerva and her pet.

"Any time brother" she replied and stood next to Jack , so did sandy.

"What are you doing here?" the spring queen asked Minerva

"to look for the keys of course, you should know that aeithalí̱s" said Minerva as a matter of fact.

"I believed you did this before, and you found nothing" said Jack

"that's true we didn't find them, but there is some people who know the location of all keys, even ones you siblings don't know about, and we are here to acquire those people's assistance" she said with a smile.

"and who in this land is willing to assist you?" said Jack will sarcasm and confidant "as you can see we are all loyal to the high king and queen"

Minerva started to laugh, the siblings and guardians looked with confusion. After she stopped she looked at a group with amusement. " not if those people are their majesties themselves" said Minerva, a dark look drawing on her face.

Suddenly the group heard an explosion and turned their heads to the source. To Sandy and the siblings horror, the invaders where able to break into the castle.

"it has already begun" said Minerva as she rode her serpent to the palace. Jack shot ice energy bolts at her while Sandy tried to catch her with his whips. Both failed but immediately followed her so did Rapunzel and the other guardians ( is not like they have a choice, they are sitting on Sandy's sand cloud, and tooth didn't want to be left alone"

Minerva continued to fly while laughing, the others are on her tail, shooting at her trying to stop her, but she managed to dodge them.

Merida and hiccup were on the ground trying to stop the invaders from interning the palace. Merida was shooting fire arrows while Hiccup was using twin battle axes and riding toothless.

Minerva looked behind at her pursuers and commanded several Vultures to distract them.

Vultures kept coming in their way. the group were unable to see what was in front of them or proceed forward. Jack and Rapunzel commanded several of their familiars to assist them.

Owls and storks came, tackling the birds of prey, jack and company kept attacking also while trying to move forward as well. Even the three shocked guardians attacked. Blood started to spill everywhere leaving them drenched in the crimson liquid as they got rid of the vultures and proceeded forward. the familiars returned to battle the invaders.

"where do you think she went" asked Rapunzel

"somewhere that I hope I am wrong" answered Jack "we have to hurry"

They flew till they reached the center of the palace ,where two beautiful trees lie twisting against each other as if hugging.

One of the trees had represented all the four seasons. a Side represented winter, a side represented summer, a side represented spring, and a side represented Autumn.

The other tree however kept changing between seasons, one moment it was summer the next it became autumn and so on.

The guardians didn't have time to admire their beauty as Jack spotted Minerva, hands on both trees and murmuring a spell.

The siblings and sandy looked with horror, while the other three were confused.

Jack didn't waste any time and darted toward Minerva , followed by Rapunzel and sandy.

They were about to attack but were interrupted by Minerva's serpent. The snake kept blocking their way, keeping them from advancing any further. For a reptile with no legs, it was quite fast ,and with the use of its wings it became faster.

The group kept attacking and dodging, trying to stop Minerva before it was too late. Sandy and Rapunzel was trying to immobile him with sand and vines, but the thing won't stand still, it kept dodging and attacking. The giant snake hit one of the pillars causing some rubble to fall on the group. While they were dodging the snake launched itself on Bunny. The rabbit was still weak from his previous accident and didn't have time to dodge. He cried in pain as the snake bit his forearm, its venom seeping in his blood.

Jack become so enraged at the sight and shoot a very powerful blast to the reptile. The snake smacked to the palace's walls, and Jack took that opportunity to trap it in ice. After that was done, Jack's eyes turned to Bunny, he was grabbing his arm in pain. He was having difficulty in breathing. The fur next to the infected area started to turn black, the venom quickly making its way in his body. The pooka was getting weaker by the second.

Rapunzel ran to him, took her braid and placed it on bunny's arm. Her hair started to glow as it healed the infected arm. Everyone looked with worry, forgetting Minerva and the trees.

The glow became fainter till it disappeared, Bunny stopped screaming and fell unconscious, his fur returning to its original color . the previous accident, the shocking war, bite, and healing took a toll on him.

"don't worry" said Rapunzel "he is just tired"

" thank goodness" said tooth

"I told him not to come, he was still weak" said north with an angered sad tone.

Everyone looked at Bunny with a sad expression. a glow suddenly appeared, turning their attention to Minerva whom they forgot earlier.

The trees started to disappear to the ground. They became smaller and smaller till 2 bodies stood in their place.

From the changing tree emerged a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties, faired skin with lilac shoulder length hair. From the other tree emerged a young woman who appeared in her late teens, she was pale skinned with black ankle length wavy hair.

Both figure were unconscious, the siblings and Sandy looked at horror that turned to anger.

"how dare you?" yelled Jack

Minerva merely laughed at their expressions, Jack wanted to attack , but the snake was able to free itself and started too attack again.

While the group were busy, Minerva used telekinesis to lift the bodies, preparing to leave . but was stopped by a fire blast causing an explosion. It wasn't strong to harm but it was strong enough to send Minerva and the bodies flying to different directions.

Merida and hiccup who were riding toothless were able to catch the unconscious man , while the giant snake caught the woman and bee lined toward its mistress. The group tried to attack Minerva and get the body back. Minerva looked at them and smiled shoot many blasts to them. The group started to dodge and block, while trying to protect the unconscious pooka and man.

They were able to protect both, but Minerva was able to escape.

The siblings looked horrified " No mother" they screamed and started to look for Minerva, but they were too late, she was already gone.

**Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 13: what should be done?**

They can't believe it, she took her. She took their mother away, and they couldn't do anything about it. Sorrow, regret, anger directed at each other. They weren't fast enough, they weren't strong enough. They let their enemy take her away. Who knows what would they want with their mother, who knows what would they do to her. Fear started to enter their hearts, but they can't give up, not now. They promised to be strong so they will be strong. They dispatched their familiars everywhere in order to track Minerva, and they had yet to find her.

"what do you suppose they want from mother?" asked Merida

"Minerva said that she wanted the location of the keys" replied Rapunzel

"how is kidnapping mother will point them to the location of the keys?" asked Merida

"I don't know" replied Rapunzel.

North and Tooth looked at the four siblings with confusion, they felt like they were invisible, the siblings and Sandy were ignoring them. North coughed in order to get their attention. That did the trick, the grouped turned their gaze to the guardians.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" said North "but if it's not too much trouble, can you explain?".

Sandy and the siblings looked at the guardians before nodding

"I think it's about time" said Jack "but first can you check on bunny and see if his awake, it's better if all of you hear it"

Tooth nodded and went to the palace's infirmary.

**Break…**

Smoke, fire, invasion. His father telling his mother and him to run. hiding in a cave, his mother sacrificing her life for him. The tall dark ghost like creature with white orb eyes. fearlings attacking, and being saved by the young man. The young man reaches his hands towards him, he takes it and everything turn white.

Emerald eyes snap open, and he starts to breathes heavily. It was the memory again, and again he saw that young man who he does not remember seeing. Bunny presses his paw over his furry face and sighs. He looks around him and sees that he is in an infirmary. That's strange this doesn't look that the pole so where was he?

Memories of what happened started to rush through his mind. The war, the woman, the trees, the giant snake, the bite, and the pain. That god awful pain. Bunny starts to push himself up, till he became in a sitting position. He was about to get of the bed when suddenly the door opened. From the door a familiar blue, green, and gold head emerged, peaking shyly with amethyst eyes. Said eyes went wide when they saw him.

"bunny!" said tooth happily "your awake"

But then she noticed that he was about to wake up "what are you doing? You need to stay in bed" she urged while pushing bunny back to lie on bed.

"I'm fine tooth" said bunny

"you still need rest bunny, so stay!" she ordered

Bunny huffed in annoyance, his arms crossed over his furry chest under the sheets.

"go tell the others that Bunny is awake" Tooth ordered one of her fairies.

The fairy chrepted in response and darted out of the room. The two guardians waited in silence before they heard the footsteps of their comrades.

The rest of the group burst through the door, each taking a place next to bunny.

"Bunny my friend" boomed north "how are you?"

"great mate, but I would be beta' if you stop shouting"

The rest laughed (silently in Sandy's case) at North who was smiling with embarrassment. Jack crept closer to bunny and said "you must be a poison magnet kangaroo, first eating a poisonous plant, then bitten by a snake, in the same day"

"yeah" replied bunny "not my best day mate"

"but still glad you okay" said jack, sandy nodded next to him.

Hiccup coughed gaining the gang's attention "well since bunny woke up, I believe we have some explaining to do"

All of them looked at him specially the three guardians.

"I don't know where or how should I start explaining" said hiccup "but I'll try my best"

"it all starts long ago, in a very ancient time, when the sun and stars were very young and the planets younger. a being was born from the darkness nesting in the living heart. It sought to destroy everything, kill everything, engulf everything in darkness. this being's name is kötülük. Many planets were destroyed, stars turned to black holes, and creatures died. Leaving nothing at its awake. When that thing reached a certain blue and green planet, a group of warriors, known to us as the warriors of ancient times, worked together and defeated it. But as long as there is darkness in one's heart, kötülük won't die, so the warriors sealed it away. The only way to release him is by gathering the 8 keys at the time of the Olarak, because that is when the seal is at its weakest. And when that happen everyone and everything will be in great danger".

The three guardians were shocked and speechless. Too much information, so many emotions.

"vhat iz olarak?" asked north

"it is the time when the nine planet and their satellites are aligned with the sun, and the time when the 4 seasons are equal in length. A phenomenon that only happen every 100,000 years".

"how much time till then?" asked tooth

"a few weeks" replied Hiccup

The room was silent once again. The three guardians were trying to let all of this information sink in.

"do you have the keys mate?" asked bunny

"four of them" answered hiccup " but we don't know the others location"

"can I answer another question?" asked north

The siblings nodded

"who is the man and woman Minerva tried to take?"

The room fell in silence once again, the siblings expression was that of sadness and guilt. North wanted to apologize for asking, but was interrupted by Jack.

"they are our parents, Mother Nature and father time"

The room fell silence again for a moment before Jack continued

"Minerva is one of kötülük's most loyal subjects, long ago she tried to search for the keys and attacked us. She played dirty, ambushed us. Our parents were deeply wounded, the earth took them to heal them, and ever since then they didn't wake up,…it's been 250 years".

"I'm so sorry Jack" said tooth sadly

"don't be tooth, don't be" replied Jack

"why did they try to take them mate?"

"we're not really sure" said Jack "maybe as a hostage to take the keys we have, but Minerva mentioned something about knowing the location of the other keys"

"does mother nature know the location of the other keys" asked tooth

"it is a possibility" answered Rapunzel "she and father were one of the warriors of ancient times, but I don't know how will they get the information"

"I think I do"

The group turned their gaze the infirmary's door and saw Eros holding a ghoul.

"when I was out looking for Minerva, I found one of her henchmen, I think he may know".

The spirit of love looked at the ghoul and placed a small dagger on his neck.

"you better tell us what you know"

"….T-the mistress w-wanted to a-access the Queen's memories,…. S-since s-she and the king are the only ones that k-knows the location of a-all the keys"

"how will they access her memories?" asked cupid

"w-with t-the help of the n-nightmare king, pitch black" it answered.

"but pitch was defeated months ago, and he doesn't have powers over memories" said North

"No, it does make sense" said Hiccup "dreams are made from ones subconscious and memories, so by controlling someone's dreams he can access their memories as well".

"then we have to find them and fast" said Merida

"tell us where your hideout is" asked cupid

"it changes regularly so they won't get caught, I don't know where are they right now" answered the ghoul

Eros placed the tip of the dagger to the ghoul's neck

"you better not be lying"

"…..P-please t-that's all I know I swear"

"let him go Eros" said hiccup "we don't need him anymore"

Hiccup called the guards and took the ghouls to the dungeons.

"what should we do now" asked Rapunzel.

"we must find the rest of the keys before they find them" said Merida

"but how?" asked tooth

"Sandy" said Jack " can you access father's memories?"

The sandman nodded

"Since father and mother are the only ones who know the location of the keys, this our only chance" said Jack

"B-but going through father's memories like this?!" said Rapunzel

"Jack is right punzie" said hiccup "this is our only chance"

The rest all nodded in agreement.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 14: **little brother

The siblings, guardians minus bunny, went to father time's chambers where they left him with guards incase Minerva comes back again. Eros stayed with bunny in the infirmary, so the giant rabbit would rest properly, and won't get out of bed, much to bunny's disappointment.

Father's time chamber exist in one of the highest level of the palace. Like the outside, the place is a balance of the four seasons, and as breath taking as well. The seasonal siblings and Sandy have their own room in the palace, but it has been a long time since they stayed her. They sometimes drop by to see if everything is alright in the palace and the main realm. But not stay and spend the night.

North and tooth were in complete awe, the palace was just beautiful. It was like truly a place that came out of a fairy tale. The group walked through hallways and corridors, and climbed stares. The group finally stopped in front of a silver and gold double door with the sun and moon imprinted on it, two phenomena that represent time.

They opened the door and head inside. On a large bed lies a handsome young man with shoulder length lilac hair. His eyes were closed and face blank, his skin was so pale. The man just look like the recently deceased.

Sandy sat next to the man's head, his hand pressed to the time lord's temple. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused. The group waited for a few moment before Sandy opened his eyes again.

"well" asked Rapunzel

Sandy started to sign, the siblings understood, but the other two didn't and looked confused.

Jack saw their confused look and translated.

"Sandy say that father has a strong mind, so it will not be easy to see his memories, it will take effort and time(ironically)".

"but what about mother nature" asked tooth with worry.

Sandy signs again and jack translates.

"Mother has a strong mind as well, pitch won't be able to enter her mind that easily either, so rest assure"

"well we can't do anything about it but wait" said hiccup "we should all go rest"

"tooth you should go do your job and keep the children believing" said Jack

"B-but I" tooth was about to protest but interrupted by North

"Jack is right toothy, you should go do your job"

"what about Sandy" said tooth "he needs to give dreams"

Sandy signed again and Jack translated

"he says that children can have a dreamless night once in a while, pitch is occupied he won't give the kids nightmares. And that his dream sand can reach sleeping children while he is here so no worry".

Tooth couldn't protest any longer and agreed to go, Rapunzel showed her the way. Sandy way not speak, but when he talks he can certainly make others shut up.

"hey hiccup" said jack "why don't you show north some of your inventions, I think he would love that"

"I don't mind" said hiccup "please follow me

North did, he and the leader of the seasonals went of the room. Just Jack, Merida and Sandy remained.

"what will you till uncle finds something?" asked Merida

" I'm going to check on bunny, I just hope he didn't do anything stupid and caused Eros to skin him, and you?" replied Jack

"I'm gonna go practice shooting, tell Eros to come meet me at the garden, I wanna challenge him" said Merida

With one last look at Sandy and his father, Jack made his way to the infirmary. It was too quiet when he arrived. It made him worry. He opened the door and saw bunny staring distrustfully at cupid, who is sitting by the fire while sharpening his arrows.

Cupid turned around looked at Jack and smiled.

"hey Jackie boy" he said

"hey lover boy" Jack replied "I'll take over watching over him, M is waiting for you at the garden, she wanna challenge you"

"can't keep a lady waiting can we" smiled Eros "I'll be of then"

The spirit of love headed towards the garden and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with a pregnant silence. Jack took a chair and placed it next to bunny's bed.

"how are you doing" asked Jack

"great, now that drongo is gone" replied bunny

"don't be like that bunny, he is a cool guy, plus if he didn't look so intimidating, you wouldn't have stayed in bed"

Bunny crossed his arms and pouted, Jack laughed at him, bunny was acting like Sophie and that's just adorable.

"you spend a lot of time with Sophie kangaroo"

"what's that's supposed to mean"

"nothing, nothing at all" smirked jack "you just look adorable doing it"

"I'm warning you frostbite"

"relax I'm just kidding" Jack reached his hand on bunny's forehead and frowned "you have a slight fever bunny, I'll get you something to lower it.

"no need to mate, your hand is cold enough for the job" said bunny

"but that would be acquired wouldn't it" asked jack

Bunny merely shrugged. In truth he liked it when jack petted is forehead back at the pole. Even though his hands are cold they were comforting. They made him feel safe, and the gesture also reminded him a lot of his parents. They used to do this to him when he developed a fever. Of course he won't tell jack that.

Like before jack placed his cold hand on bunny's forehead and started grooming this area and its surrounding. Bunny leaned to his touch, it took all his will power not to purr, and Jack was biting his cheeks to keep himself from laughing. No matter how hard bunny tried, Jack can see that the pooka enjoyed the gesture. Jack moved his hand next to bunny's neck, the same place Jamie scratched when bunny turned into a small cute fur ball. The said fur ball started thumbing is big foot on the bed and Jack is really trying real hard not to laugh at the site. Bunny was so lost he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. Jack's hand moved to bunny's head again, and like before it felt like de ja vu, like jack did this to him a long time ago. But again that is impossible, so bunny locked that thought away and asked Jack a question

"why didn't you tell us that you are a shape shifter mate?"

Jack looked at him shocked he only answered "w-what?"

"why didn't you tell us you are a shape shifter?" repeated bunny "and why did you hide you know the olarak and all that stuff?"

"oh,… about the shape shifting, I guess I merely forgot, I mean I don't shape shift much, it's tiring especially when i shift into a creature that is not my familiar".

"what do you mean" asked bunny, forgetting the other question.

"you see each season has an affinity with certain animals, in case of winter it is owls and wolves"

Bunny nodded in understanding.

"I can easily shift to a wolf or owl with no problem". As to make his point Jack shifted into both animals and shifted back. "but transforming into others takes more energy, and the bigger the animal and the more human like it is the more energy it requires".

"what you mean more human like?" asked bunny

Jack smirked at bunny's question and started to shift. Fur started to appear on his skin, his clothes disappeared. A muzzle started to form on his face, his hands and feet turning into paws. On the top of his head long appendages that looked so familiar to bunny started to form.

When jack was done Bunny was speechless, his eyes wide and mouth dropped. In front of him is a pooka, a pure white furred pooka with blue eyes.

"breath bunny, breath" said the white pooka

Bunny took the rabbits idea and breathed. Then looked again at the rabbit next to him.

"what do you think?" said jack " do I pass?"

Bunny remained speechless, his eyes were collecting tears, is what in front of him true? or is he dreaming?

Jack frowned "does this form disturb you, I can change back if you like"

"NOO" said bunny, he felt embarrassed when he noticed that he answered quickly. "you just surprised me and it's been a long time since I've seen one of my kind, I was just want to make sure I'm not dreaming"

"I understand bunny" said jack and took bunny's paws in his and placed it on his head. Bunny kept examining the fur on jack's head, ears and face. Most of the fur is made of soft baby fur, which made him realize how young Jack is. A preteen in pooka's years!. His paw went to Jack's ruff and torso and again the fur is mostly soft baby fur with the occasional adult guard hair. It kinda made bunny feel like a big brother and in front of him is his baby brother whom he wanted to protect. Bunny yawned, his body still needed rest. Jack stood up ready to leave "I'll leave you rest then"

But to Jack's surprise bunny pulled him towards the bed next to him and let out a yelp. Bunny curled around him as how would a mother do to her kits to protect them from predators and weather. He will happily pretend that Jack is a younger brother that needs protecting. Jack on the other hand was shocked, but relaxed when he saw how bunny curled around him. He saw mother rabbits curl like this around her kits. Jack realized that bunny must be doing the same thing, he must be happy to see one of his kind, well Jack is not really a pooka but shifting to one must made bunny happy. He had heard about bunny being the last of his kind and that must've been hard on him. Jack curled closer to bunny's fury chest and let himself rest as well

"good night bunny" said jack

"good night little brother" answered bunny.

**That was fluffy wasn't it?, I like the brotherly relationship between Jack and bunny. It's just so cute.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forever and always with you**

**Chapter 15: **beautiful terror part 1

It's been three long days of miserable waiting. Three days of embarrassment and waiting in Jack's case. Rapunzel came in the infirmary while Jack and Bunny were asleep. And she took pictures of them, framed it and written on its frame '**first** **date**' in bold. But thank goodness he was able to make a deal with Punzie, so no one else except Sandy, who had an evil look in his eyes, that caused the winter king to shiver. Sandy can be one evil little man when he wants to. Finally after three long days of patience Sandy was able to locate the first key, and summoned the gang.

Now the siblings, guardians, and Eros are in Father time's chamber 'listening' to Sandy's explanation, they figured that the first key is in serenity isle cove.

"why the heck did mom and dad hide it there?" asked Merida

"because no one will go there, that is why" replied Rapuzel.

"for a good reason too" said Jack

"I hate to interrupt all this" said bunny " but what exactly is this place?"

"like the name implies, it's a cove that exist somewhere in an island called Anthemoessa in the pacific ocean" explained Hiccup.

"why would no one go there?" asked tooth

"because no one both mortal and immortal ever came back " said Merida in a dark, scary tone

"…..oh….." said tooth and gulped

"vell mother nature and father time came back, I say ve have good chance to no?" said north with enthusiasm

"North you are talking about 2 of the most powerful immortals in the world,….so don't compare yourself to them" said hiccup

"they maybe one of the most powerful" said north "but ve are guardians, and ve have the kings and queens of seasons on our side, ve are strongest team".

"North is right mates" said bunny "I say we go and get the key before that psychopath Sheila does."

North and tooth nodded, Eros smirked, and Sandy gave 2 thumb ups

The siblings looked at the guardians and smiled

"let's do this" said Jack

**Break…..**

the seasonal siblings, cupid, and guardians minus Sandy ,who stayed with father time trying to figure the location of the next key, arrived at their destination.

From what they could see from North's sleigh much to bunny's displeasure, the island is a piece of paradise on earth. With lush green plants and clear blue waters surrounding it with rocky cliffs and sharp rocks . It is a piece of art.

"maybe the reason that no one came back is because they didn't want to leave" said Rapunzel

"maybe" said hiccup "but this place gives me the creeps"

"why?" asked tooth

"it's just too good to be true, too perfect" replied hiccup

"I agree" said Merida

The sleigh landed on the cove, bunny was the first to get off it he almost, almost kissed the ground but his prided forbade him from it. They started to search high and low for it without any luck. The sun was setting and they still didn't find anything. That is when they heard feminine laughs. The sound came from the sea. The gang all went to defense/attack mode.

The voice started to sing in soft melodies. It was enchanting one of the most beautiful voices they could have ever heard.

Tooth stared confused, but she didn't let her guards down. However the boys started to walk towards the water as in a trance.

"guy?" said tooth "guys?"

"Jack stop" said punzie

"you too lover boy" asked Merida

However the boys continued to walk towards the sea unaware of their friends warnings. Tooth darted in front of them trying and failing to get their attention. Rapunzel started to grow vines and wrap the boys, she was able to restrain bunny , Hiccup and Eros, but Jack used his ice and North used his swords to break free. Before Hiccup could use his battle axes, Merida took them out of his reach. The brunette started to scream like a mad man.

Bunny and cupid kept straggling trying to free themselves out of the vines, while Jack and north kept walking. Merida ran and tackled Jack man handedly, but that wasn't easy Jack started to scream and fight Merida off

"you have to resist Jack it's a trick" said Merida trying to reason with her youngest brother, but Jack kept struggling and screaming even used his powers. Merida fought Back, throwing fire blasts in order to protect herself and her friends.

"don't hurt him" said Rapunzel

"and let him hurt me?!" said Merida

At the mean time tooth was trying to bring North back to his senses, while trying in vain to pull the large man back.

"north please you must stop, if you kept going towards the water you will drown"

She really wished Sandy was here, she really could use his dream sands right now. But then again he could fall for this trick as well. North pushed tooth of him, and thrown her at Merida. Rapunzel wanted to help but she had to focus on keeping the three boys restrained. Jack who was free of Merida started walking towards the waters again, he tried to fly but the wind wouldn't lift him to scared for her winter child, she even tried to push him back but he kept moving forward.

Merida and tooth got up but were too late. The guardian of fun and wonder reached the water. Everything went quiet. The voice stopped singing, the boys got out of their trance and blink a few times.

"w-wha" said bunny " what tha, why are you restraining us Sheila" asked bunny

"she was trying to stop you from committing suicide" answered Merida

"what do you mean?" asked hiccup

"you started to act like some zombies and walk towards the water" answered Merida.

"Jack , North" said tooth "why don't you come out of the water?"

"ve can't" said North

"huh?" said tooth

"we can't move!" said Jack

As if on cue the water started to move. In front of the two guardians a few amount of water started to rise. The water started to take shape till eventually it turned to a full-fledged woman. The lady was beautiful, one of the most beautiful they had ever seen. She had wavy ocean blue hair that was flowing in constant motion as if it were waves. Her eyes are sharp and iris are a deep violet. Her skin is sun kissed. Her forearms are covered with beautiful aquamarine scales. Her ears are a pair of fins with the same shade as her scales. The woman is wearing a weird styled sleeveless white dress that almost looked like seaweeds. Soon the whole cove was filled with the like of this woman, all beautiful but different.

The blue haired woman looked at the two males in front of her with a soft smile.

"what brings you here?. Outsiders" she asked in a silky voice

"who are you?" asked Merida.

The blue haired woman turned her gaze to the red haired.

"I am Unda , the queen of the Ondines"

"Ondines?" asked Hiccup in confusion

"they are water elemental with siren like abilities and personality" answered Eros who looked at the woman with wary. His arrow already placed on his bow.

"Now that I have answered your question, answer mine" said Unda

"we are here to take an item that father time and Mother Nature left here" replied Jack

"oh yes the key to the seal, her highness did entrust us with it".

"so you'll give it to us" asked Hiccup

The woman eyed Hiccup, her glare was so intense Hiccup couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"no" replied Unda

"but we are their children, you have to give it to us. others are looking for it ,and they will stop at nothing to get it" said Rapunzel

"I do not care" said the blue haired woman "only Mother nature will take this key no one else"

"what about father time?" asked Jack

"we ally ourselves with no man, and no outsider woman" said the Ondines queen

"then why did you accepted to look after the key?" asked hiccup "with this action you allied yourself with the king and queen"

"we didn't ally ourselves with that man" replied the water elemental with anger " neither did we ally ourselves with mother nature ,we are only returning the favor for her highness nothing more"

"but you don't understand" Rapunzel tried to reason

"silence outsider" shouted the queen "do you know why no one returned from this island?, because we killed every single one of them, no one will come out of here alive"

**those are some crazy chicks ,erm fish ladies. sorry for not updating soon. also I updated some of my previous chapters like chapter 11, 14,3,4 but is not much of an update .hope you liked reading this chapter. please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Forever and always with you**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy in the last couple of days. I'm I forgiven?**

**I do not own rotg or httyd or brave or tangled.**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter 16 :** beautiful terror part 2

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe properly. The water started to climb up his body and wrap around him slowly as a snake that is trying to kill its prey.

The water reached his waist squeezing it tightly. The more it squeezed the harder it was to breathe. As every second tick by the more scared he become. His heart was beating too fast, he was sure that Unda would have heard it. She kept looking at them with an expressionless face.

It wasn't just him North is suffering the same fate as well. he could hear the others screaming, trying to help them. But the Ondines kept them at bay, trying to kill them as well.

Jack tried to use his powers to freeze the water then break it, but to his surprise his powers won't work.

As sensing his confusion, Unda spoke "it's useless, I put a spell on these waters, you cannot use your powers"

From the water a blade metalized in the hand of the water elemental queen. It's surface reflecting the moon light. The queen retracted her hand back ready to push it to jack's torso. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the blade came closer and closer. Jack could see his own fearful face reflecting in Unda's eyes. He took one last breath, held his head high and closed his eyes. If he is going to die then he would die with honor. Then he heard a splash and an explosion. Before he knew it he and north were thrown back towards the beach. Jack pushed himself up to his feet when suddenly he heard a chuckle, a too familiar chuckle. He looked up and saw here Minerva standing on her flying serpent. On the beach appeared a few of her minions her flying minions to be precise.

"I'm sorry darling" said the snake witch " only I and the master are allowed to kill the kings and queens of the seasons"

"I owe you nothing" spat jack

Minerva looked at the winter king with a smirk adorning her face "I never expected you would, I only prolonged you're life in order to have the pleasure of taking it away later"

Minerva turned her gaze towards Unda "now will you be so kind to give us the key or will you do it the hard way"

"I said it once and I'll say it again, only mother nature shall take the key"

"have it your way" said Minerva.

Minerva and her serpent Yilan darted towards the queen and proceeded to throw dark energy bolts. The queen managed to defect every single one of them and started to counter attack by forming water pillars trying to ground the flying serpent. Finally the queen was able to capture the serpent and dragged it towards the shore, but Minerva wasn't on the giant snake.

The queen noticed it too late. Minerva came from behind her preparing to finish her. An ice wall appeared separating the two woman. Sharp icicles emerged from the wall trying to pierce the snake witch, but she managed to dodge them. The wall disappeared, in its place stood Jack in front the water elemental queen. Jack shot ice at the witch, she dodged and counter attacked. Distracting Jack long enough so she can jump on Yilan who was freed from its water restrains when the queen lost focus and flew to the sky.

The winter king followed and started to fight in the sky, attacking dodging and deflecting. Meanwhile the rest were fighting on the beach.

Merida and Eros were back to back, flying a little higher than the trees. Eros held his weapon of choice and attacked any vulture, flying monkeys, or harpies then got in his view. Merida was the same. Once the Ondines came to attack she and her siblings minus Jack changed to their battle form. Flames engulfed her and her clothes changed from a teal dress to a golden armor. Her outfit is the same as Rapunzel, but with a sun engraved on her bracelets. The summer queen took her bow and started to shoot fired arrows on her enemies. A vultures came from behind and almost dug his claw in her shoulders. She noticed it in time, pushed her bow to the bird of prey head till it became between the curved wood and its string. She twisted the bow and with all her might threw the bird to the ground.

A black blurr pasted Merida, and started flying with lighting speed. Hiccup and North were riding toothless(that's one strong reptile) who is shooting any bird that came in his way. Hiccup held his axes in both hand twirling them expertly. The autumn king jumped of toothless and landed on a flying monkey. Before the said mammal could react, Hiccup delivered a devastating blow to it. The leader of the seasonal jumped again, he was falling upside down and threw one of his axes on a harpy. Merida took his hand and pushed Hiccup to another harpy and managed to land a hit. He jumped of the Harpy and landed on toothless who managed to defeat several enemies. North on the other hand was having a blast. He was having so much fun riding toothless that he momentary forgot about the fight. It wasn't until Hiccup rode toothless again that the old Christmas spirit came back to his senesces and used his swords to slash the enemies.

Cupid was. Twisting like a tornado and kicking a few monkey on the side. Shooting arrows on his enemies, and using his sharp feathers like shurikens and shot them at his challengers when he didn't have time to shoot arrows. The guardians were speechless, Who ever thought that the symbol of love was a weak helpless baby should guess again. Because in front of them was an experienced bad ass warrior, who wouldn't think twice about punching and killing his enemies.

Since bunny couldn't and wouldn't fly, Rapuzel used her powers to grow large plants for bunny to step on. The pooka ran on all four on the giant plant, throwing his boomerangs at every passing enemy. A monkey came close, and bunny jumped on the said monkey punched him hard and jumped. The rabbit threw both his boomerangs on two vultures. Rapunzel grew a plant for bunny to land on and threw her war fan on her enemies. the Ondines started to help them by orders of the queen. Some using Rapunzel plants just like bunny, while others using water as a sort of transport. The queen herself was using water as she helped Jack fight Minerva.

The gang and the Ondines were wining only a hand full of their enemies remained. Minerva saw that she was over powered and if she stayed any longer the sibling will not hesitate to kill her after she tell them of everything she knows. after thinking everything threw, she found is was best to retreat. She growled with frustration, and looked at both Jack and Unda with an angry glare.

"Don't think this is over!" she said in a calm yet angry tone "you may have won this battle but you will lose the war" with this she disappeared.

Jack and the queen landed on the beach where the rest were waiting. They were all panting, trying to catch their breath. Rapunzel started to heal her friends and sibling wounds.

"why did you save me?" asked Unda " I tried to kill you"

" I don't need a reason to help someone in danger, and just because you tried to kill me doesn't mean I should let you die" replied Jack while looking at the gang.

The queen sighed and went back to the sea, Jack didn't pay her any attention. Rapunzel healed all of them and offered to heal the Ondines but being the proud race they are they refused. After a while the queen returned with a an indigo colored pearl. The pearl was the size of a human adult fist and the reflecting moonlight made it more enchanting. The water elemental queen walked towards the winter king and gave him the pearl.

Jack looked at the item between his hands before looking at the queen with confusion.

"this pearl is the object you were seeking" said the queen

"…i-I don't understand" said Jack "what we're looking for is a key"

"that is correct this pearl is one of the keys you are looking for"

Jack looked at the pearl again before asking " I don't understand. Why are you giving it to me now? You refused to give it to anyone but mother nature"

"the reason we kept this pearl is because to return a favor for her highness. we don't like intruders, but we always repay our dept to them if we have any. And since you saved my life the least I could do is give you the key" replied Unda

Jack looked at the pearl again before looking up at the queen with a sincere warm smile "thank you" he said in a calm voice with a tone of appreciation.

"no, thank you. Will you do me the honor of giving me your name?" asked the water elemental queen

"I go by many names" replied Jack "my most common is Jack Frost"

The queen nodded in appreciation.

"Jack" called Rapunzel from the sleigh "we must go now"

Jack and Unda walked towards the sleigh where everyone is waiting. They both stop about 2 feet away from the legendary mobile before Jack thanked Unda again

"you're welcome Jack" replied the queen "and one more thing"

The queen took Jack's face in both her hands leaned forward and kissed the winter king on the cheek. To say Jack was shocked was an understatement he was frozen in his place. the king managed to hear some 'gasps' from behind him which made him more embarrassed. Bunny and North were shocked and looked at the two figures with wide eyes and hanging mouths. Rapunzel was giggling. Hiccup and Merida were looking at Jack with a teasing smirk. Jack could feel it from where he is standing, those two won't live it down and will rub it in his face whenever they get the chance. Eros being the spirit of love he is saw it coming so he wasn't surprised. In fact he was laughing and saying 'that's my boy'. But what amused him the most was the look on the tooth fairy queen. She looked at the water elemental with the look of a warrior she is known to be. Since he is cupid, Eros could also senesce the jealousy out of love the same thing toothiana is feeling right now. But it seems the queen hasn't realized what she is feeling yet. The symbol of Valentine made a mental note to help her and Jackie boy when all of this is over. He will definitely enjoy it.

The 2 elemental beings finally broke apart. Unda looked to the side with a shy smile and a soft blush adorning her features, while jack looked at her with shock

"…..w-well… i-I…. t-think…i-I…..s-should….g-go…..n-now" said jack as he spluttered which earned him the laughs of Merida and Hiccup, he could hear Rapunzel scolding them both. He felt bad of his awkwardness towards the queen, but can you blame him for being awkward. So he did what would any gentlemen would do (what cupid taught him in such situations) he smiled at the queen took her hand and planted a soft kiss on its back. Again he heard 'gasps' but he ignored them. The queen blushed but excepted the gesture.

Jack climbed to the sleigh and told the shell shocked North to drive. North snapped from his shock and boomed a loud laugh while he drove the sleigh away from the island.

**hope you liked this chapter. I did my best to write a good fighting scene. I'm not that good at describing. the fight was better in my head.**

**Jack is a ladies' man XD** **what will tooth do?**

**Stay tuned.**

**Review is love as cupid would say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Forever and always with you**

**I know that it has been a while since I last updated. I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**I do not own rotg or httyd or tangled or brave **

**Here's chapter 17**

**Chapter 17:**

The group returned back to hemostaz, feeling relieved and happy for their achievement. Even though they are also happy, the sibilings know that they are still far from victory. After their defeat, their enemies will surly be more determined that ever to possese the remainig keys. The group agreed to place the blue pearl in a highly secured vault in order to prevent Minerva or any other from stealing it.

The sleigh landed near the palace. Bunny got of first, his face green and stomach twisted. The large rabbit is relieved that finally his feet is touching solid ground.

"What?, is the mighty warrior rabbit scared of a little height" taunted Merida

"Merida" scolded Rapunzel

"if rabbits were meant to fly, we would have grown wings " replied bunny "and I wasn't scared. I was nerves"

"yeah, keep telling yourself that kangaroo" said Jack

"listen here frostbi

"let's go to sandy and show Sandy the pearl, shall we" interrupted Hiccup, preventing a fight from starting.

The two complied. Jack did with a smile, while bunny did with a grumpy expression. the group headed towards father time's chambers and saw Sandy in the same position when they left him. Each of the golden man's hands was on each of the time lord's temple. his forehead creased as he concentrated hard.

When the doors were open Sandy turned his head towards the sound and saw the group entering with happy faces .

"we did it uncle" said Rapunzel happily

"yeah you should have seen the look on that snake woman's face" said Merida

" and the look on Jack's after we won" said hiccup " I can tell that he enjoyed himself" teased Hiccup

"shut up hiccup" spat Jack

"do not deny it Jackie boy, she is a beautiful woman, and you are lucky gaining the love of a man hating woman" said cupid

While Jack was bickering with the rest, Punzie informed him of everything that happened. And Sandy couldn't help but laugh(silently) at Jack, but the same time he was proud of all of them. The dream maker was interrupted from his thoughts by Merida.

"I wonder if it was a Coincidence that we met Minerva there, she was very prepared, as if she expected us to be on the same island"

"your right" said Hiccup "she did seem like she knew we would be there"

Sandy caught their attention and started to sign

"I don't understand sandy" said north

"sandy says that this is a defense mechanism father and mother used in their heads in case something like this ever happen" replied Jack "they couldn't completely close their minds from external influences, so they organized their memories of the key whereabouts in a specific order".

"W-what?!" said bunny

"in shorts the memories we see of a specific key from Father time will be the same the others will see from mother nature" said Eros

"so they anticipated this?" asked tooth

"so it seems, those two never cease to amaze me" replied cupid

"Sandy I really think you should go and rest, you've been working none stop for days" said Rapunzel in a worried tone

Sandy smiled at her and assured her that he is alright.

"Punzie is right uncle" said Merida "if you keep pushing yourself like this you will collapse"

"I know you are worried" said Hiccup "we all are, and just as you got tired Pitch will be tired as well"

"plus the more you rest the better chance you will get at exploring father's memories" said Jack

The Sandman looked at his nephews and nieces then nodded with a smile. They were right. He can't overwork and weaken himself and let their enemies win. He needs to rest his body.

The sandman waved his hands to everyone and headed to his sleeping chambers. The group watched Sandy leave then jack spoke while looking at the pearl between his hands.

"well let's get you all locked up and protected"

"is this really okay?" asked tooth

"yeah Sandy has been working none stop for days, he need to rest and so do we if we want to face Minerva again" said hiccup

"aye, especially since summer and winter are on their way, jack and I would be busy" said Merida

"vut winter is over no?" asked North

"it is in the Northern hemisphere, but it's starting in the southern" explained Jack "I just hope that we would find all of the keys before that time"

The group started to walk in the corridors. Occasionally meeting servants and palace guards who bow whenever they see the royal siblings. the guardians tend to forget that the siblings are royalty, especially Jack. His choice of clothing and way of speaking tends to deceive the guardians. Never in their mind did they think that the guardian of fun, .Their fun-loving mischievous prankster is a king. When you hear of a king you expect him to be mature and serious. Brave, wise, and strong. Not that Jack wasn't strong and brave, it's just unbelievable.

"you know mate, I still find it hard to believe that you are a king" said bunny.

"welcome to the club, we got jackets" replied Jack

"you know Jack you didn't talk much about that" said tooth

"not much to know, just a boring life, stamping this and signing this, nothing interesting" replied Jack

"if mother nature and father time are king and queen, how are all of you are kings and queens as vell?" asked north

"we are kings and queens of our seasons, but mother and father are the high king and queen. They hold authority on all of us, while we only hold authority over our own people" explained Hiccup

"but father time is not a seasonal or an elemental, so how is he the high king of both?" asked tooth

"nature and time works side by side" said hiccup " for example, day and night, both are natural phenomena that represent time." answered Hiccup

"so does the seasons" said Jack "they represent nature and time"

the three guardians nodded in understanding and continued to walk. Toothless who was walking with the siblings started to bump hiccups shoulder with his head

"you hungry bud?" asked hiccup

The black dragon nodded and started to pull Hiccups sleeve.

"alright alright" laughed hiccup "just hold your horses" the brunette king looked back at the group "I'll catch up with you later".

The group watched hiccup and toothless leave before bunny spoke

"ya know back at the island you four weren't bad" said bunny then he looked at cupid who gave him a look that translated into 'what about me? Am I not suited to be in your top5 warrior list?'

"you were not bad either lover boy" said bunny

"gracias amigo" replied Eros

"I do not mean to ve rude or anything" said North "but I thought cupid looked….different"

"don't worry you're not being rude, the modern image that people have of me is because of my cherubs" said cupid

"your cherubs?" asked north

"they're like the tooth fairy's fairies, but mine are winged baby like beings"

"you should see them they're really cute" said Rapunzel in a fan-girling way

"aye, but they can cause some serious trouble" said Merida in her Scottish accent

"yeah a heck of troubles" said Jack while laughing " I remember that one of the cherubs was assigned to heal a man with a broken heart by making him fall in love with another girl. the cherub kept shooting at different girls while missing the man. In the end the girls started to literally wrestle to win the guy's heart(lucky guy). Lover boy here had to interfere and make everything right. It was awful and cool at the same time. It made me realize something important though. Women are scary beings when angered so don't mess with them in that state".

"that was one of my most awful days in my career and I've been in this business for a very long..long time. That cherub is now assigned to clean toilets for a whole century." Said Eros

"that's a bit harsh" said Rapunzel

"well I have to be, problems like this can lead to catastrophic aftermaths like revenge out of jealousy. Love is a complicated beautiful delicate feeling. You have to treat it with respect." Said the winged archer

"your job can't be that hard apple head" said bunny "ya only work at valentine day"

"that's where you are wrong amigo, I do not only work at valentine day. I like the tooth fairy and the sandman work every day, but I work double at valentine. Love is not bound by a specific time or place."

"true" said Merida "but I am a better archer than you"

"is that a challenge princess?" asked Eros

"you don't want to challenge a hot headed maiden lover boy"

"then its settled" said jack "you two are competing against each other" then he turned to one of the servants "go prepare the targets" ordered jack. The servant bowed and went to perform his duty.

The group made their way to the summer gardens(not before placing the pearl in the vault) where two targets were prepared. The two archers were warming up before shooting, north and bunny were betting. Bunny on Merida while North on Eros. Rapunzel was neutral cheering both red-haired warriors. Tooth wasn't paying attention to the competition, instead she was looking at the palace and admiring its details

"you know" said tooth "because of the previous events I couldn't see the palace and the realm properly. They're really beautiful"

"it is isn't it?" said jack "i'll never forget the first time I lied my eyes on the palace and the realm in nighttime and the stars were shining so brightly, I was mesmerized. this is also one of the few places that the four seasons can assemble and not threaten the balance of nature."

" what do you mean?" asked tooth

"as you know every season has its own temperature, and as the bringers of seasons we can't stay together at the same place for long times. It causes our seasons to clash. and when that happens, some serious natural disasters can occur. This place and our own kingdoms are the only places where we can stay together without endangering anyone. But because of our responsibilities we don't meet with each other that often."

"before all of this happened. When was the last time you met them?" asked tooth

"well I haven't met punzie for forty years, Hiccup about 65, and Merida for 80 years"

Tooth felt terrible. Even though Jack has a family they can't meet each other even if they wanted to because of what they are and because of their responsibilities. It made her think of herself and the other guardians. Sure they have responsibilities as well, but they can always make time for each other. Either to say hello check on one another or wish each other a merry Christmas and a happy Easter. The more she thought about it the more tooth felt grateful for her job and friends and the more she felt bas for Jack and the fact that they left him alone for 300 years.

"I'm sorry" said tooth

"you don't need to apologize. it's not your fault. We are together now even though it's at a time of crisis. Besides, if we met each other more often, we'll be bored of one another and seek to stay away from each other." Assured Jack

Tooth laughed "well when you put it that way" and turned her gaze towards the competition, so far it's a draw. North and bunny are excited and cheering on top of their lungs. Tooth was looking at the scene with a warm smile.

"sorry" said Jack

Tooth tore her gaze from the persistent archers and beters towards the spirit of winter "w-wha?"

Pale blue looked at amethyst eyes "sorry for involving you in this mess when you just dealt with pitch. Especially since this is our problem not yours."

"don't say that jack, we did this because you are our friend. And if our position was reversed I know that you won't hesitate to help me. Besides it does involve us since everyone is in danger which include the children. And even if we didn't know, sooner or later we would have been involved anyway" the tooth fairy queen assured the winter king.

Jack smiled at tooth "thank you" he said

"you're welcome" she smiled back

They were looking warmly into each other's eyes before they were snapped back to reality by bunny's and North's voice who are arguing on who is the better archer. Eros was smiling while shooting, how can't he when he is feeling love in the air 'I love my job' he thought

**Break…**

"The master is furious" said Minerva "hurry and find the other key boogeyman"

The said boogeyman looked at the snake witch with exhausted eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can, so stop ordering me woman" spat the nightmare king

"well your best is clearly not enough, you better find it soon" she spat back

"or what?, let me remind you that you are the one who failed to acquire the key not me, so I suggest you watch your tongue. Furthermore, I cannot continue this any longer I have drained my energy trying to find the last key.

"if you rest know those siblings will"

"will be having the say problem as us" interrupted the boogeyman "I am sure that the sandman is as tired as I am, so rest assure. Now leave and let me rest"

Minerva glared at the nightmare king before sighing "fine, but start as soon as possible"

The boogeyman looked at the woman leave before switching his gaze to the other woman sleeping on a rock table. He didn't know why. But every time he looked at the spirit of nature old memories he tried to burry long ago resurfaced. Every time he looked at her face her snow white face that is decorated with blood red lips and black hair, the faces of his late wife and daughter came to his mind. The faces that hunted him for a very long time and brought the happy memories of a life that he lost. It pained him. it pained him so much. But why? Why would this woman remind him of his wife and daughter. He never met the queen before now. He doesn't know her, only heard of her. Deciding that enough is enough, he willed himself to stay away from the room to stay away from her. At least till he rested enough. With one last look at the sleeping woman, pitch left the room

**Again I'm sorry for not updating soon. I tried to make the chapter long to make it up to you. I know that this chapter is not that good but I hope you like it.**

**I wonder who is gonna win Merida or Eros what do you think? Who do you choose? And who will win the bet?**

**I realized that I made a mistake in chapter 10 pitch didn't have nightmare horses back then he had fearlings so I'm thinking of rewriting it.**

**I don't have a title for this chapter give me suggestions.**

**And finally review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Forever and always with you**

**I do not own rotg, httyd, brave, and tangled**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 18:**

Panting….. panting….panting

He was never pushed to the limit like this before. he never felt so exhausted in a fight before. his vision is blurry. His ear is ringing. His body aches. That thing that monster because that what is best to describe it a monster. It didn't even flinch. It doesn't even look tired.

But he won't give up, he is the guardian of hope. He won't ever give up.

'flashback' few hours ago

"So where is the next key location Sandy" said hiccup

Sandy started to play charades and sign. The ones who understood looked at the dream maker with wide shocked eyes.

"you found two keys" asked Merida with shock in her tone

The golden guardian nodded and started to show pictures above his head again with a sad expression

"but each one is in a different location" translated Rapunzel

Sandy nodded again.

"that means we have to split up" said Jack

"but won't that be Minerva's advantage?" said Tooth

"is not like we have a choice" said Hiccup "besides she is not the only one with an army. We have armies as well"

"vhat are the locations exactly" asked North

Sandy answered North by charades and sign language and Hiccup translated.

"the first place is petaloúda*, which exist in the valley of Oberon . the second place is skotádi* forest. Luckly both location exist in this realm.

"but" asked bunny

"but they are both far away from here" answered Hiccup

"can't you transport us with your snow globes North" asked Rapunzel.

"snow globe can only transport us to a place that it visited before. when it does, the place will be stored in snow globe memory.

"so we have to take the long way" said Merida in an annoyed tone.

"but that mean we could transport back to the palace by snow globes, so we don't have to take the long way back" said tooth

"then it settled" said hiccup "lets split the teams shall we"

After a few discussions(arguments) they agreed that team A which consist of North Tooth and Hiccup (let's not forget toothless) to go to petaloúda. While team B, which consist of Jack Merida and Bunnymund will go to skotádi forest. Each team will carry 2 snow globes. One for the way back and the other for summoning back up if needed.

"alright are we all ready?" asked Jack

He was answered by a loud YEAH!. Jack looked at Rapunzel, who seemed sad. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The spring queen looked at him in the eye.

"don't be sad Punzie, it's not your fault. The land called you to spread spring, you couldn't do anything about it " said Jack

Rapunzel sighed "I know but I wish I could be there with you"

"I wish you could come to" said Jack " but running our seasons is as important us collecting the keys right now. If we don't control them it there could be an apocalypse. you're doing what your met to do and maintaining the balance, by doing this your protecting everyone and everything."

Rapunzel gave Jack a sad but grateful smile then her expression became serious "be careful out there" she said

"we will" he replied with a smirk adorning his face

"don't you worry about us" said Merida "we are together, so won't be defeated that easily. You have to worry about yerself"

"M is right" said Hiccup "you could be attacked while spreading spring so take some of your spring spirits and familiars with you"

The blonde girl nodded in understanding "good luck all of you"

"don't worry" said Eros " I will guard her with my life"

The group smiled at both spirits and then each team then headed towards their destination. After they left Rapunzel looked at the floor sadly. "I hope they will be alright. I know they're strong and that they can take care of themselves, but I'm worried that one of them could get seriously hurt and I'm not there to heal them."

the spring spirit felt small hands lifting her chin and saw Sandy in front of her. His warm smile and tender gaze helped to calm her and assure her. The spring queen smiled back at him

" thanks uncle, you always know how to cheer me up" the spirit of spring then turned around face the spirit of love. "come on let's go" said the queen.

"after you way lady" said Cupid and with that they were gone.

Sandy watched the two spirits leaved and sighed. To be honest he is worried about them, but he has to believe in them. He looked at the sleeping figure of Father time with a sad smile. 'you and Seraphina would have been so proud of your children' thought Sandy 'I wish you could see them now'

**Break…..**

after a few hours of traveling by the sleigh, team A finally arrived at the valley of Oberon. everything in the valley was huge. the flowers are big enough for the hole team to sit on. The butterflies and bees can be used as horses. Speaking of which north had to maneuver the sleigh so it won't crash to the crazy flying bees. Tooth was so exited she flew to a large daisy and started to inspect it. The tooth fairy queen touches the soft petals and smell the flower, which caused her to sneeze. Pollen started to fly everywhere due to tooth's sneeze. She was embarrassed and hoped that none of her friends saw that. Then she sat on the daisy. It was so comfortable and soft, she wandered if this what bees and butterflies always felt.

"tooth you can relax later. ve need to keep moving" shouted North from the sleigh.

"sorry" replied tooth

Unfortunately, toothless got excited as well when he saw the giant bugs. Itching to case the flying creatures, the black dragon jumped to the front of the sleigh, causing North to lose control and crash into large stones. Hiccup looked at toothless with scolding eyes and crossed his arms in front.

"I hope your happy with yourself" the autumn king scolded the night fury who lowered is head in shame.

"I'm afraid we can't ride the sleigh anymore" said north.

"I'm so sorry about this North" said hiccup

"ah, is okay. Nothing I can't feex, but it will take time" said north.

"And we don't have any" said tooth

"but we can fly" said hiccup "and you can ride toothless North"

The said dragon nodded Enthusiastically. He wanted to make it up to North.

"thank you for offer" said North gratefully "but I really can't leave sleigh alone"

"we know north" said tooth "but we have no choice"

North nodded and walk towards toothless and sat behind hiccup. Both tooth and toothless flew high up searching for their destined place.

"so what does petaloúda looks like?" asked tooth

"I never been to it before" replied hiccup " all I know is that it is a kingdom in which it's houses are flowers and use giant bugs as means of transport".

"that does not help" said North "this place is full of flowers and big bugs!"

"I know!" said hiccup "but keep looking there must be some clues"

They kept flying till suddenly they heard the buzz of a herd of bees and battle cries. They flew faster to the source of sounds. Smoke started to rise and it blinded them. The group began to cough violently trying to find the way out of this smoke. As soon as they got out to the fresh air they started to breath greedily and heavily. The smoke burned their eyes a bit and it started to water. Once they regained vision and looked down they were shocked. Down there was the kingdom of petaloúda. With it's beautiful flower buildings and vine bridges. At the center was a large beautiful rose. It's color was an ethereal red that would put blood to shame. The group assumed it was the palace. But that was not what caught their attention. What caught their attention is the battle raging on the ground and in the sky. kötülük's menions came before them and started to attack the kingdom. The group looked at each other with determination. They know they what to do. They have to protect this kingdom and get the key before, but they're going to need help. They're going to need an army.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**I also hope that I am not rushing the story**

**And one more thing instead of ten keys there are now 8 key. The group will be looking for 4 keys instead of 5 that's because I couldn't think of a chapter for the 5****th**** key.**

**the words with stars after them are Greek you can use Google for translation **

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Forever and always with you**

**I'm alive. Did you miss me?**

**Sorry for the break. I own nothing**

**Chapter 19: **Queen and Queen

North took the snow globe out of his Jacket and thrown it. A portal that was connected to the palace opened and an army of autumn spirit, crows, foxes and North's yetis, who were staying in the palace with the others just in case they were needed in battle, came out full of determination.

Hiccup took held his Axes and stood on toothless, who is flying in mid air. The Autumn king raised his left hand above his head and faced the army.

"for the king and for the queen" he yelled

The armies cried back loudly then Hiccup sat down, faced the battle field and pointed one of his axes to it.

"charge" he roared and the army rushed forward. Tooth, hiccup, toothless, and the crows were in the sky. Hiccup thought that it would be better if he and toothless separated. So hiccup used the west wind and darted towards his enemies using his twin axes expertly, he slashed his enemies giving them mortal wounds and did not hesitate to kill. From every wave, from every hit, from every slash blood comes out pouring from his enemies. he did not care when the red liquid covered his hair, skin, or clothes because this is a war. A war that would determine their future, the world's future and it would be a hot painful day for Minerva if she got the key before them.

Tooth was souring through the sky like a wild bullet. So fast she was flying the enemies merely saw a blue, green blur. And only when it's too late does the enemy line realize that this blur is actually a determined warrior queen. She would wound them, tackle them, but she didn't kill them. She had participated in many battles and defeated many foes, But she never killed, it was against her morals to take a life away. She didn't even kill the monkey king her greatest enemy, who is responsible for her dear parents death. So when the queen saw hiccup and toothless killing without any hesitation she was displeased and shocked. She never thought that hiccup the quiet intelligent boy would even kill a fly. It made her wonder if Jack was the same. Will he kill without a second thought?!. Thinking about it sent shivers down her spine and distracted her enough for a vulture to sneak behind her and attack.

North was battling the enemies on the ground with the autumn spirits, foxes, and his yetis. Even though the foxes are, small in size they are certainly a lot stronger than they appear, able to defeat a giant spider and basilisk with ease so did the crows in the sky that are helping his friends.

Speaking of friends, North looked up and tried to see how are the rest of the team doing. Hiccup and toothless were doing great job and he is actually impressed with hiccup's skill in battle. The Autumn king looked so adept in fighting that caused North to question how many battles did the seasonal sibling participate in to be adept and experienced like this. Father Christmas then turned his gaze towards tooth and saw her standing there, her face in a scrawl as if she was thinking deeply. Behind her was a vulture, trying to seek this opportunity to attack the tooth fairy queen.

North yelled on top of his lungs "tooth behind you"

The tooth fairy queen heard North's voice and saw the vulture flying towards her. She couldn't fly away, the bird of prey was too close to her now. Hiccup heard North's voice as well and turned his face towards the tooth fairy. He saw the vulture with his sharp talons extended trying to impale toothiana. The autumn king knew that he couldn't reach her in time so he waved his axe and sent a powerful slash of wind towards the bird and hoped deeply that it would reach it in time and knock it away.

The bird was flying closer and closer. The slash of wind is also flying closer but not close enough, for the bird's talons are merely inches away from tooth's stomach. The queen closed her eyes knowing that she cannot escape her fate. She felt the vultures talons grazing her feathered stomach before she felt an armored arm takes her upwards and heard the cry of a fallen bird. Tooth slowly opens her eyes and indeed the vulture that tried to kill her moments before is falling down to the battle below.

"you should always keep focus in a battle young queen, the enemy will always use such openings to defeat you" said a feminine melodic voice.

Tooth looked up to whoever saved had her and saw a red head beautiful woman with elfin ears that are pierced by a diamond shaped silver jewels and emerald green eyes looking at her with a scolding gaze.

The woman let go of toothiana, which gave her the opportunity to have a full body view of this stranger. The woman is tall and wearing silver armor with a butterfly imprint, black tight leather pants and matching silver knee length armored boots. In her left hand she held a gold spear with a ruby tip that is partially covered in blood. On her right hip rested a sword. It's sheath is also golden but is decorated by different jewels. But what got tooth's attention was neither the spear nor the beautiful sword, it was the magnificent pair of orange and black butterfly wings sprouting from her back. The wing are so big, they can engulf the woman's whole body.

"T-thank you" said tooth

"don't thank me yet young one"

'young one' doesn't this woman know how old tooth is?! She is over centuries old the third oldest of the guardians after Sandy and bunny!.

At that moment came Hiccup standing between both ladies.

"are you alright tooth?" asked the Viking

"yeah I'm fine" replied tooth "just a graze. No big deal"

Hiccup turned his head towards the red head woman and bowed.

"thank you for saving her queen Titania" said hiccup

Tooth gasped 'Titania!" the legendary queen of fairies. Even in the spirit world this queen is a legend, for nobody ever saw her. Now tooth knows why because the fairy queen lives in mother nature's realm. Suddenly tooth felt conflicted if this woman in front of her is the queen of all fairies, does that mean she is her queen as well? Does she have authority over her. Is she not the true queen of the tooth fairies?. Tooth was interrupted from her thoughts by the queen's voice.

"like I said to the young one, do not thank me now king of autumn , for the battle has just begun"

The fairy queen flapped her majestic wings and flew with the speed of a tornado to the invaders dodging and attacking every single one in her way and casting a few enchantments and spells.

Tooth turned her head towards Hiccup.

"you know her" she asked

"I met her briefly for a few times" said hiccup "but I didn't know that she lives here"

Then the duo heard the red haired queen casting orders to her own army. An army of fairies some are as small as tooth's mini teeth, while others are human sized. they are more human like with elfin ears and much more powerful that tooth's fairies and attacked in groups. Some group of fairies seems to have power over a specific elements. Others didn't but make up for it with their admirable combat skills and use of different weapons and others seems to know a few spells. The army of fairies did not only fight in the sky with their queen, but also helped the ground troops. Toothless seems to enjoy seeing the little fairies , and did his best to not accidently burn one of them.

Tooth was amazed by the little fairies skill and bravery, yes her own minions can put on a fight but, these fairy are on another league. She couldn't help but admire Titania's determination and skill as well, but it also made her feel inferior to the fairy queen.

Sensing tooth's distress, hiccup placed his hand on tooth's shoulder and smiled.

"don't think of what the others can do instead think of what YOU can do"

Tooth looked back at hiccup and smiled. He was right, this is no time to take pity on oneself. Like a stray bullet tooth darted towards her enemies determined to protect the key and bring it back safely to the palace. She didn't see the soft proud smile adorning the fairy queen's face as she fought her way through the hoard of humanoid bats.

"young one" said Titania in a soft, calm yet serious voice. The guardian of memories turned her head towards the red hair woman's voice and caught the object that the queen threw towards her. It was the beautiful decorated sword that rested on the fairy queen's right hip. Why did she give it to her? Did she want her to use it?

Toothiana unsheathed the sword with her right and and at the moment its tip was visible, the guardian felt a deep connection as if the sword belonged to her, a part of her. She felt a familiar warmth and a new energy course through her body. She looked down at her wound and saw it healed. 'the sword must've had healing powers' tough tooth 'or maybe the energy she felt is what caused her wound to heal'. Tooth tightened her hand around the swords handle and with a battle cry she flew to the enemy lines. It's been so long since she used a sword, but her body muscles have not forgotten how to use them. At first her slashes were a bit clumsy, but the more she uses it the more her astounding skills return, the more she turns back to being the warrior queen.

**Tooth is a badass, isn't see? I'll try to update soon. **

**I wrote another rotg fanfic called 'so you would remember' an AU tell me what you think about it.**

**Review please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Forever and always with you**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 20: **deep in the forest

High up in the sky bunny had a death grip on his mean of transportation. Since bunny is quite a large rabbit, he had to ride Jack's head owl Minai,, who is big enough to carry North even. And the pooka was definitely not happy about being hundreds of feet above the ground, even though it is the fastest way to reach their destination. he couldn't use his tunnels since he doesn't know the location of the forest or how it looks like. So the poor bunny had no choice but to ride a large predator bird and go through a flight of terror.

The arctic owl sensed its ward distress and turned its head 180 degrease around.

"Mr. Bunnymund" said the owl in its otherworldly voice "please to do not be afraid, I would never let you fall off my back"

Bunny looked at the owl and didn't know if he should be relieved or freaked out. The owl had its head completely turned around while her body is moving forward. Yeah not creepy at all.

Jack, who was on Minai's right, and Merida, who was on Minai's left, looked at the terrified rabbit and smiled.

"calm down bunny" said Merida "Jack and I are right besides ya. We will not let ya fall down".

"she's right bunny." Said Jack "relax, and try to enjoy the view. It's not every day you see the sky and sun this close. And if it makes you feel better, we're almost there, just a few minutes more".

Bunny merely nodded, while trying to hold his lunch. Jack shock his head in amusement. Surely after a few minutes skotádi forest stared to appear and the group descended. Bunny immediately got off the owl and planted himself to the ground. His paws rested on his knees as he breathed heavily. After a few moments bunny calmed down and started to look around him. The group were standing at the border of the forest. The sunny warm fields were behind them, but in front of them is a dark, sinister looking forest. The branches and vines of trees are so intertwined with each other, they were like a barrier that shielded the forest and it's ground from any rays of sun.

"well isn't this a welcoming place" said bunny sarcastically.

"no one said that it would be easy" replied Merida.

"but it's certainly an interesting place" said Jack "I wonder what it's like in there?"

"you never been to this forest before?" asked bunny

"neither me nor my siblings ever been here. It's not on our top ten favorite places" replied Jack.

"so you don't know anything about it, or how are we going to find that stupid key" bunny almost yelled

"we only heard rumors about this forest, some scary stories. The only thing we could do is search the entire forest for the key. Or at least look for clues" sighed Merida.

Bunny had his paw on his face then sighed "let's get this ova' with"

"Minai you stay here just in case" said Jack "if anything happens I'll call you"

"as you wish my lord" said the owl.

The group of three took a deep breath and marched towards the forest. They were walking in a triangle formation, with bunny at the front and the opposite siblings behind him. The pooka got inside, the other two followed but suddenly stop as if their path was blocked by an invisible wall. Bunny looked over his shoulders at the other two.

"what are ya two waiting for?"

"we can't get in" said Jack

"what do you mean?"asked bunny

As to answer bunny's question ,Jack started to pound his fist to the invisible wall or barrier in front of him. Bunny walked towards Jack then back to the forest.

"I don't understand" said bunny "why can I only walk threw it with no problem"

No one really knew how to answer that. While trying to think about a reason, Merida saw a sparrow go inside the forest as easily as bunny.

"i wonder" said Merida.

Bunny and jack looked at Merida with questioning gazes. Merida sat on her knees then she began to shrink her hair is getting shorter, feathers started to grow on her, and her month turned into a strong sharp beak. She had shape shifted into a beautiful golden eagle. The eagle Merida flapped her wings and flew to the forest just as easily as bunny then flew back. Once she landed she shifted back to her human form.

"it seems" said Merida "that there is a barrier that prevents humans or human like creatures from going in"

"so we have to shape shift" asked Jack

"aye" replied Merida.

"what if we shift now. Then when we enter the forest we shift back to human form" said jack

"I don't think that's a good idea mate" said bunny "if the barrier prevented humans from entering the forest there's a high chance that you'd get hurt if you shift back. I don't think you should risk it"

"the rabbit has a point jack" said Merida

Jack sighed and nodded in agreement. He turned his face towards Merida "I think you should shift into a bear instead of an eagle"

"aye, I was thinking of the same thing too" said Merida

Then in front of bunny's eyes both sibling started to shift to his/her ground familiar. Jack a wolf and Merida a bear, it wasn't just their cloths that disappeared, but their weapons as well, which was strange because the first time Bunny saw Jack as a wolf his staff was lying on the ground it did not disappear, he'll as them later. The group of three walked to the forest in front of them. Bunny would be lying if he said that he didn't feel easy, and can you blame him, he is a rabbit, a prey animal and he is walking between two predators. But he kept reminding himself that this is Jack and Merida, they won't hurt him and that he should focus about finding the key instead.

The forest was really dark, sinister, and scary. As well as cold and damp, Pitch would definitely think it's heaven. The group kept walking and searching but still found nothing. Bunny is starting to get frustrated. Jack on the other hand is starting to become weary. They've been in the forest for a while now, and it's been quiet ...way to quiet. No birds twittering or bugs moving, it was just too suspicious. He turned his heads towards Merida and saw in her eyes that she's been thinking the same thing as well. They have to be careful.

Suddenly the groups ears twitched and stood upright in bunny's and Jack's case. There was something in front of them, but they couldn't figure out what. Bunny crouched down on all four and as slowly and quietly as possible he and his two companions started to walk towards the source. The more they walk the louder the sound gets and the more distinguishable it becomes. It sounded like a growl and food munching. The three assumed that it's some wild animal eating its prey, but they have to investigate, the creature could hold a clue to the whereabouts of the key.

Finally the group of three reached a clearing of trees, but they stayed hidden behind the bushes. It's must have been hours since they entered the forest, the sun started to set and even though there is a clearing in front of them it's becoming difficult to see. It will be more difficult if the day turned into night in this already dark forest. The clouds cleared allowing the a few sun rays to lighten the clearing. The three almost gasped in front of them was a creature they never seen before. the thing was large maybe about ten feet tall if not even more, it's body had a dark green color ,and its four limbs are long ,thin but muscular. Black long claws stretched from each one of them. Just by looking at them you could tell that they are very sharp, razor sharp. the beast appears to be eating and didn't notice their presence, which was relief because none of them what to face it. They neither saw the beast's face for it has it's back towards them nor could they see whatever was its meal that had it so distracted.

The three decided that it would be better if they changed their location in order to have a better look and look for clues, but that was a mistake as Merida accidentally crushed a few twigs under her paws. The beast took noticed and turned his body around. The group could finally look at its flat face. It's mouth was a bit small. It's eyes were yellow orbs that were filled with hunger. The team knew one thing when they stared at those orbs, the beast will not think twice to kill them. The beast bared his teeth and fangs, which were covered with blood and meat, at the threesome then out a mighty feral roar and like lightning it leaped to its three new preys.

**Ours heroes are in danger. What will they do?**

**Review s looooooooove **


	21. Chapter 21

**Forever and always with you**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 21: **Predators and preys

Bunny and Jack each leaped from the beast's way, while Merida, who's bear form is quite heavy, immediately shifted to a golden eagle and flow out of the way. The beast didn't stop, as soon as it's clawed hand touched the ground its turned to the grounded prey. With one powerful jump it made its way towards Jack. The monster was too fast, but before it could reach the winter spirit turned wolf, Merida attacked the beast's head with her newly acquired sharp beak and talons. The beast roared in pain and raised its clawed hand in an attempt to strike the summer queen. The monster managed to hit Merida with the back of its hand. With a painful cry Merida fell hard on the forest floor, the beast may have not used its claws, but its strength was enough to do some damage.

Jack's white fur rose up in rage. His pupils turn to slits. A deep feral growl escaped his throat. Before the beast could make its way to the fallen spirit turned bird, Jack's sharp canine teeth dug themselves to the beast's long arm. The monster let out a cry of pain and started to shake its hand to get rid of the angered wolf, but Jack only dug his teeth further. When the beast saw that it was of no use it raised it free hand to strike Jack. Bunny acted quickly and threw his boomerang at the beast's free hand. Jack let go of the beast and stood next to bunny.

"you go check on your sister mate, I'll distract it" said bunny

Jack nodded and ran towards Merida. He immediately checked her feathery form for an kind of injury. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he found out none. The summer spirit was only regaining her lost breath, it got knock out by the monsters blow. Jack lowered his head and started to nuzzle Merida's little head with his wet wolfish nose, showing his concern threw the gesture since he couldn't speak in this form. Sensing his concern, Merida stood on her feet and rubbed her head on Jack's furry head and neck, assuring him that she is alright.

The siblings looked back at bunny and the monster. Bunny was having a bit of hard time avoiding the monster's slashes, other than that he seems okay. Using the beast distraction to her advantage Merida changed back to a bear and ran as fast as she can towards the fighting duo and rammed her large body to the monster. The beast was knocked a few feet away, but the force didn't damage it much, as it got up quickly to its feet. It seems that the body slam made the monster angrier as it roared with fury at Merida. The summer queen however, was not intimidated and roared back at the beast. The monster started to move back and away from the three and into the forest. it retreated till his body completely disappeared from sight. The group kept their guard up till they were sure that the beast isn't coming back anytime soon. They waited patiently for a few minutes then lowered their guard.

"phew" said bunny "I'm not looking forward to meet our mate anytime soon"

The opposite pair nodded in agreement with bunny. Unfortunately the group did not notice the pair of angry, hungry yellow orbs behind them, its owner waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. When the monster saw the group relaxed and lowered their guard, it knew it was the moment it was waiting for. Slowly and stealthily the beast walked towards the group, using its long limbs to avoid the bushed so it won't catch the attention of the group. When it closed enough distance, the beast crouched down, with a push from his strong hind legs he leaped to his three preys. The group noticed the monster to late and with one swish it sharp claw collided with jack's side. The boy turned wolf was throw a few feet away and landed with a painful whimper. On his side rested 3 deep scarlet scratches that contrasted greatly with Jack's white fur.

"Jaaaaaaack!" yelled Bunny eyeing the boy with worried eyes

The beast wasn't done yet. hearing the pooka's yell, the monster used bunny's lack of attention and hit the rabbit hard on the face. Bunny's back collided with a nearby tree knocking his breath out of him. the Easter guardian felt something liquid seeping from his nose to his face and made its way to his mouth. It tasted like copper. his nose is bleeding. He raised his paw in order to wipe the blood off his face and try to stop its flow. 'damn' bunny thought ' that monster is smarter than it appears. Using his dark green skin in a dark forest as camouflage, snuck quietly behind them and waited patiently for the perfect opportunity'

Bunny let out a frustrated growl at this. his is a warrior pooka for crying out loud, he should have seen this coming, anticipated it. But instead he fell right to the monster's trap. The Easter guardian thought about using one of North's snow globe to call back up, then remembered that only animal are able to enter the forest, Merida's summer spirits and Jack's winter spirits could get hurt if they come through the portal, he remembered that Jack once told about his shape shifting powers and that only the kings and queens can shift, the beast could use this to his advantage and kill the weakened spirits that if they didn't die from the spell binding the forest. Bunny raised his head and saw the beast locked together with Merida in a match of strength, both are standing on their hind legs, trying to hit the other with their front clawed paw while avoiding being slashed. bunny long sensitive ears suddenly twitched when he heard a pitiful whine, the rabbit followed the direction of the sound and saw Jack struggling to stand up. Bunny quickly stood on all four and darted towards Jack.

"easy, easy there snowflake" cooed bunny

Jack's snow white fur was crimson red on his wounded side. bunny tried to put pressure on the wounds but he only succeeded at causing Jack pain.

"sorry frostbite" apologized bunny "but you have to sit down I need to stop the blood flow"

Suddenly in front bunny's eye's ice began to form on the wounds, sealing them completely and stopping the blood flow. Bunny looked at the wolf boy with astonishment, he could've sworn that the boy was grinning. It's not like they couldn't use their powers when they shift, they can but it's limited and unlike their human form using their powers when shifted could drain them out of energy so they only use them in emergencies.

Then in front of bunny, Jack shifted from wolf to owl. It was weird to see feathers mixed with fur in a single being when jack began changing, as well as a beak and a snout on the same face. When the change was complete Jack shook his wings and took flight towards the battle. He raised his sharp talons and struck the beast's yellow eyes. The beast yelled in pain and raised his hands towards his eyes. Bunny used this opportunity to open a small hole behind the beast causing it to trip and fall on its back. Merida then dashed forward and slammed her strong front paws on the beast's chest. The beast yelled in pain again, but took a hold of both Merida's arms held them tightly and dug its sharp claws inside them. Merida tried shake its hands of her but the beast held tightly and slowly stood to its feet. Jack saw this and attempted to blind the beast again, but the beast saw this coming and it would certainly not fall for the same trick twice. With all of its inhuman strength it lifted Merida's body of the ground and rammed it to Jack's small owlish body. The beast let go of Merida when it rammed her to Jack, Merida collided with a tree and she could've sworn than she heard her bone crack, while jack met with the forest floor.

Bunny throw his boomerang as hard and as fast as he can at the beast. The beast noticed this and caught the curved wood between his teeth and broke it. With no other choice, bunny ran towards the beast, jumped and kicked it with both his feet and flipped back. The beast almost lost its balance and stepped back a few times to regain it, bunny took this chance and kicked the side of the beast's face and it stumbled back again. Bunny was ready to kick the beast's stomach, but the beast got him by the throat and pinned bunny to the ground with all its might. Bunny could hardly breath, he felt some of his bones crack maybe even broke. The beast tightened its hold around bunny's throat, its claws digging the their way through causing some blood to spill. The lack of oxygen was taking a toll on bunny. He couldn't focus, black spots started to cover his vision. He would be losing conscious soon if does not do something. So he bit the monsters hand and it yelled in pain. The beast lifted bunny from the ground and thrown him like a weightless ball at the trees across Merida and Jack. The beast was furious about being bitten and was seeking revenge it slowly made its way towards the fallen pooka. Bunny tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his left thigh prevented him he looked down and saw a piece of wood protruding threw his flesh. That must have happened when that monster threw him to the trees. Bunny can only helplessly watch as the beast came closer.

The beast came so close its shadow loomed over bunny. It looked at the rabbit with the eyes of a hungry predator. Bunny shivered at that, no matter how many times he denies it he couldn't help but be afraid. He is a rabbit after all a prey animal. His instincts urged him to run far far away.

Panting….. panting….panting

He was pushed like this before. he never felt so exhausted in a fight before. his vision is blurry. His ear is ringing. His body aches. That thing that monster because that what is best to describe it a monster. It didn't even flinch. It doesn't look tired.

But he won't give up, he is the guardian of hope. He won't ever give up.

Then as if his prayers were answered another shadow comes from the heaven. It was Jack's head owl Minia, the same owl that carried him here and the same owl that waited for them outside. He never thought that he would be happy to see the bird, but right now she is the most pleasant thing bunny have ever seen. Like the silent predators owls are known to be, Minia snuck behind the beast and dug her talons with all her might in the beast's back. The said beast roared in pain, it tried to slap and hit whatever was attach to its back. But the beast couldn't. just then Jack in wolf form jumped and bitten the beast's neck. The monster yelled again and tried to push jack away but was held still by Merida. The beast's struggle became weaker and weaker till finally it stopped struggling all together and fallen dead to the ground. Jack released the beast's neck, his muzzle and teeth were crimson red, blood was dripping from the boy turned wolf mouth. His fur was standing up, and he was panting heavily and the moon light reflected ominously from his blooded side and mouth. In shorts, jack current form was terrifying.

Merida walked slowly towards jack and nuzzled his temple with her wet nose and licked the side of his face, which wasn't covered in blood. This seemed to calm Jack down, he returned the gesture and to rub the top of his head against Merida's chin. Bunny watched the scene in front of him with a warm smile, forgetting his pain at the moment. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head towards it. One of the beast's eyes seem to faintly shine, bunny tried to stand up, but the pain in his thigh came rushing back to him and almost fell face first if Jack and Merida didn't help him and stood beside him.

"oh dear" said Minai "Mr. bunnymund you are hurt you shouldn't walk around"

" don't worry Sheila, I'm tough to break." Replied bunny "frostbite, sunburn, can you take me to that thing, I want to check something"

Both sibling helped bunny walk towards the fallen monster, not before Merida growled at bunny for the nickname. The pooka sat down next to the beast and examined its eye. The other three noticed the eye as well and Jack's ears perked up in anticipation.

"do you think that this is the key?" asked Minai.

" I think so" answered bunny "but how are we suppose to get it out".

Minai crept closer and started to poke the beast's eye in order to get it out. Bunny couldn't help but be sick so he turned his head away, Merida and Jack seemed okay about it and kept watching. Minai got the eye out and handed it to bunny since he is the only that can hold it even though he is absolutely disgusted about it.

"how did your parents turn the beast's eye into one of the keys" wondered bunny.

Since jack and Merida couldn't talk, Minai answered for them.

"the eye is not the key Mr. bunnymund, it's what inside the that matters. The same goes for the blue pearl. It's not the key but the pearl houses it inside itself"

"this kötülük must be really dangerous if mother and nature and father time went this far to hide them." Said bunny then lied down on his back.

Jack and Merida lied down as well, their injuries finally taking a toll on them after adrenaline stopped coursing through their veins. Bunny held the eye above his face studying it and smiled. 'tooth will freak out when she sees us like this' thought bunny.

Then out of the blue a giant humanoid dived towards bunny and snatched the eye out of his paw. Minia immediately started to pursuit the bat. Merida and Jack wanted to shift to their bird form and pursuit the giant bat as well, but they were too exhausted. The three could only wait for the return of the wise bird and hope that she has the eye with her. After a few moments the group heard the flapping of wings. But sadly Minia didn't carry the yellow orb with her.

"I'm sorry your highness" said Minia with shame and sadness in her voice "I have lost it"

The group looked down at the ground with sadness. After all they've been through they lost the key to kötülük and Minerva.

**I regret nothing. I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes like I mentioned before English is not my native language.**

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Forever and always with you**

**Only one review for the pervious chapter. I'm sad it makes me feel that my story is not good.**

**Warning: there are some spoilers for book 3 of the guardians of childhood**

**I do not own rotg, or httyd, tangled, brave.**

**Chapter 22: **she would be proud of you

The battle is still raging on in petaloúda. the atmosphere is fierce. The enemies are starting to scatter and are falling back. Just a little more and tooth and the gang will surly win. In the ground the last of the enemy lines where cornered by North, and his allies. Since they were surrounded and with no place to run, the enemy surrendered and the little fairies came with shackles and tied their hands. Up in the sky, tooth defeated her last opponent before the enemies retreated and flew away. She felt relieved that this was over with no big Consequences. now that the enemy was gone, she had time to observe the sword. The sword is an Indian style like the ones she used to use before discovering that her wings are razor sharp and can use them instead of swords. the hilt was golden and decorated by small rubies, emeralds and sapphire. The blade was silver with dark swirly imprints similar to the imprints that decorated the sister of flight weapons. In fact the sword looked like a weapon of the sisters of flight. Maybe that's the reason why she felt comfortable wielding the sword like it was a part of her. But if this was a sword of a sister of flight how did Titania get a hold of it ? what is it doing with her?.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts

"are you okay?" asked hiccup

"yes, sorry I was just thinking" answered tooth.

"come on let's go down, north is waiting for us"

The duo flew down and toothless followed soon after. Immediately when they touched the ground, toothless ran to hiccup and started to lick his face.

"oh come on bud!, you know that this doesn't wash out"

And toothless in his own way started to laugh at hiccups misery so did North with his booming laughter.

"I'm glad to see you all good and well" said North

"us too North" replied tooth.

Titania the fairy queen then descended next to the group.

"thank you" said the queen " I appreciate your help"

"don't mention it" said hiccup.

The queen smiled and turned her gaze towards the prisoners.

"take them to the dungeons" the queen ordered.

The little fairies nodded and led the prisoner to the dungeons for small little creatures they're actually pretty strong.

The queen turned to toothiana and reached her hands towards her

"may I have the sword back?" said titania.

Tooth gazed down to the sword in her hand, she couldn't let go of it and it troubled her. She only fought with it for a few hours how could she get attached to it that fast!.

Tooth looked back to Titania who was waiting patiently for tooth to hand her the sword back. Tooth slowly stretched out her arms towards the fairy queen and it took all of her will power to let go.

Titania took the sword away and placed it back in its sheath.

"you must be all tired" said the queen "please come to the palace and allow me to repay you"

The group followed the queen to the rose palace, as they walked the group took their time admiring the city. It was even more beautiful up close. houses and shops made of flowers were everywhere, which gave the city a lovely mixture of flower aroma, causing the group to be in dazed state picturing themselves in the most beautiful and happy places.

"we arrived" said the queen

The group were brought back to reality and found themselves already in the palace. Titania chuckled at her guests' confusion.

"the flowers here are quiet unique" said the queen "each giving a stronger aroma than other flowers in other places, the mixture of these aromas gives the affect you experienced to those who are not accustomed or familiar with the mixture. It was able to hold the enemies for a while before they became accustomed to it".

"so it's like a natural defenses mechanism" concluded Hiccup

"yes it is" said the queen

"your palace is beautiful" said tooth while looking at the rose palace. The walls are all made of red petals that overlapped on the top but not enough to block the sun rays. The floor was soft but not hard to walk on.

"thank you young one" replied Titania then turned towards some servants.

"please escort our guest to the infirmary and tell the cook to prepare a feast"

"a feast?"

"yes, as to show our gratitude"

"this is very flattering" said Hiccup "but we are really busy and I'm sure you're wondering why we're here right?"

The queen looked at Hiccup with silence, which he took as his cue to explain.

"we're here for the key that was entrusted to you by the high king and queen"

"I see, but at least allow us to treat your wounds"

the queen lead her guests to the infirmary, North was first to be checked on, while hiccup and toothless waited.

"ow you are wraping bandages to tight" yelled north

"no I'm not mister North" said the nurse "now please stay still"

Hiccup and toothless laughed at north's misery while tooth looked away and struggled to hold hers. It was then that she noticed that the queen wasn't in the infirmary.

'I wonder where she went' thought tooth.

She headed towards the door then hesitated, 'it is her palace of course she can go wherever she want' thought tooth, but there was a nagging voice in her head that begged her to search for the queen and she listened to it. She walked through the corridors and searched many room, but didn't find the queen in any of them. She decided to check one last room before heading back to the infirmary, she opened the door and went inside. She looked around but didn't find a sign of the queen. Losing hope she was about to head back when something caught the corner of her eye. It was a portrait of a battle between fairies and some other beings that she didn't recognize. She walked towards the portrait to have a better look when she realized that the fairies where not all fairies. Those wings she recognize them anywhere in fact she has the same wings, they were the wings of the sisters of flight. Tooth's eyes then caught two figures fighting side by side in the portrait. One of the figure was Titania while the other. ….. the other was her mother Rashmi holding the same sword that tooth used today.

"you shouldn't wander around in places you don't know young one, you could get lost"

Tooth almost jumped out of her feathers from surprise and turned around to see Titania looking at the portrait with sad eyes. tooth didn't say anything her heart was still beating fast from the surprise. The fairy queen walked closer to the portrait till she stood next to tooth her eyes never left the portrait.

"you look so much like her, your mother" the queen said while looking at the portrait. Tooth looked at the queen with wide eyes, she wanted to say something but Titania spook first.

"my kingdom and the sisters of flight were allies for a very long time, whenever we needed aid in battle they would always help us without a second thought and vice versa. …..That's how I met Rashmi, she once saved my life from an enemy that snuck behind me and I saved hers in the next battle. She became my battle sister, …my rival, and I admired her spirit and skill. The sisters of flight were proud of what and who they were and so are we. so when she gave her wings and immortality for the sake of a mortal human, I was so distraught of what she did. I never trusted humans. I tried for many centuries to trust them but every time they would break my trust. I went to Pangam Hy loo to convince her to change her mind but she was so stubborn both she and I had an intense 'disagreement', and then I left. After a while she called for me, back then I thought that she would tell me that she left the human or that he had back stabbed her, instead she told me that she became a mother to a baby girl. I was conflicted I didn't know if I should be happy for her or angry for still trusting the human. She explained that you were born with no feathers or wings and because of that they would move to a human village. She entrusted me with this sword,….her sword, and told me to keep it till the time was right. …. Then I heard that she was ….gone.

Titania looked at the floor in grieve, her eyes collecting tears.

"and when one of the sisters die all of them die. For a long ,long time I grieved for the loss of my sister for the loss of our allies, I didn't noticed that centuries passed by while I grieved and when I did it was too late.

A dead silence fell on both queens, a deep suffocating silence, seconds felt like hours. Titania sighed

" she was wingless, she was mortal, but she was happy, I've seen it in her eyes the last time I saw her.

Titania turned towards tooth, emerald green eyes locked with Amethyst eyes. in her hands Titania held rashmi's sword and stretched out her hand to tooth. The guardian of memories looked at the sword for a while before looking back at Titania.

"now the time has come for the sword to return to its mistress" said Titania with a soft smile.

Tooth slowly reached for the sword and didn't dare to turn her eyes away as if it would vanish if she did. This sword, this sword in front of her belonged to her Mother. The only things that were left for her from her parents after they died was a letter and her baby teeth. To have something else that belong to one of them or both was just…., she was so happy, tears started to cascade from her eyes. she hugged the sword close to her body as a life line then looked at the fairy queen with teary grateful eyes.

"…t-thank y-you"

Titania smiled, her eyes were tender and soft, then she placed her palm on tooth's cheek wiping her tears with her thumb.

" you're welcome dear"

Titania reached for her neck and took of her necklace and place it on tooth's palm. The necklace was silver with golden floral imprints with a big ruby at the centre.

"this is the key that Mother Nature and father time entrusted me with" said titania "keep it safe" then she closed tooth's hand over the necklace.

"I will" replied tooth.

**Break…**

"thank you for your help your majesty" said hiccup

"you're welcome autumn king" replied Titania.

After having their wounds treated and the sleigh fixed the group were getting ready to head back. North was already on the sleigh, hiccup and toothless are heading towards it.

Titania turned her gaze from the Autumn king to Toothiana, who seems to have something to say or do. Before the fairy queen could ask what's the matter, she found a feathered head brushing over her neck. Tooth was hugging her. The queen was a bit shocked by the gesture, her hands stretched out before relaxing and hugging tooth back.

Both of them then let go each looking at the other in the eye.

"your mother would so proud of you" said titania

Tooth smiled at the queen with a wide toothy smile that turned into a grin.

"see you soon auntie" said the tooth fairy.

"see you soon little niece"

Tooth then got on the sleigh and North threw the snow globe and all of them then headed back to Mother nature's castle

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Forever and always with you**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed I appreciate it.**

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 23: **bedridden and a sticky situation

"were back Sandy" yelled tooth excitedly " and we got the key back"

Sandy gave tooth and the gang two thumb ups before noticing a sword on tooth hips.

"oh this" said tooth while holding the sword "this is a family heirloom"

Sensing tooth's happiness Sandy didn't question the fairy anymore about it and only gave her a gentle smile.

"the other didn't come yet?" asked hiccup while looking around the room for the others.

Sandy shook his head. Then the door suddenly opens.

"hi" entered Rapunzel and cupid

"hola" said cupid

"hey Punzie" greeted hiccup "you already done spreading spring?"

"yes, I hope Merida is ready for Summer tomorrow, speaking of which, didn't jack and the others come back yet?"

"No, not yet" replied hiccup.

"I hope they're okay" said tooth in a worried tone

Just then one of north's portals appeared and out of it came Jack in wolf form breathing heavily followed by a wounded Merida in bear form and Minai, who is carrying bunny on her back.

North and tooth, who never saw or knew about the shape shifting abilities of Jack and his sibling, got ready to attack the wolf and bear thinking that they hurt Bunnymund, but were stopped by sandy's whips.

"Sandy let go. Those animals hurt bunny" yelled north

"Jack" yelled Rapunzel and ran towards the injured wolf hugging its muzzle

"jack?!" repeated north and tooth in confusion

"Merida" yelled Hiccup and ran towards the bear

"huh?!" said the two restrained guardians unintelligibly, and looked at Sandy for some explanation, but the golden man merely gestured towards the predators with his head as to say 'just watch'

In front of their eyes the wolf turned to an injured Jack frost and the bear to an injured Merida. The two guardians gasped.

"we need to take them to the infirmary now" said Rapunzel with an urgent tone.

Sandy nodded and formed a big sand cloud and carried his three injured friends to the infirmary as fast as he could. When they reached their destination the three injured friends were all placed on different beds. The ice on Jack's side thawed and blood began to pour from his wound. Hiccup ordered some servants to bring some snow from the winter section of the palace's garden to rub it on Jack's wound. Rapunzel was next to bunny.

"what happened" she asked

"we entered this spooking forest then **AAAAHHHHHHHH **….the heck Sheila"

"sorry bunny" said Rapunzel who was carrying a sharp piece of wood in her hand that is partially covered in blood "but I had to keep you distracted otherwise you wouldn't have let me take this thing out fast enough"

"but ya could 'ave warned ME!" yelled bunny.

"quit being a baby Bunny and let me heal your wound"

Rapunzel took her golden hair and placed in on bunny's wound. Her long hair started to glow, the pain started to numb and bunny could feel the spring magic pouring into his wound and healing it. The glow dimmed till it disappeared, the spring queen took her hair away, and bunny could see a soft scare in place of his wound before it disappeared as well as if nothing was there in the first place.

"wow" that's all the guardian of hope could say. Rapunzel smiled at her furry friends reaction.

"why didn't you use this on jack before me?" asked bunny

"because it takes a lot of energy and snow works better on a winter spirit that spring magic" answered Rapunzel.

"what about Merida?"

"the same as Jack, heals better with heat or light"

Bunny looked behind Rapunzel and saw a summer sprit holding what appears to be an orb of light and pressed it against Merida's wounds. The wounds reacted wonderfully and started to heal.

After getting fully healed, the group started to explain what happened to them.

"I'm sorry we let it get away" said Jack " and now they have the key in their position"

"it's okay Jackie" said Rapunzel while hugging Jack "it's not your fault, besides they only got hold of one key, while we have the rest, let's just find the last one and it will be alright"

"she iz right Jack, iz not your fault" said North

"yeah, you were all injured" said tooth.

"which reminds me" said Rapunzel "your injuries are maybe healed but you still did not recover, so you should all and I mean ALL stay in bed and rest understand"

"yes maim" replied the three bedridden friends.

"good, I'll tell go the servants to get you something to eat"

The group all watched Rapunzel as she left. "that Sheila can be really scary, mates" said bunny.

"yeah" all replied except Sandy

**Break….**

Several days has passed and Jack and the others are well enough in Punzie's opinion to leave bed and move their legs.

Jack being Jack wanted to prank Punzie as pay back for not letting him get out of bed in the last few days, (she would punish them by telling the guardians some embarrassing stories about them if they tried to get out of bed) and as a way to let loose the excess energy he build up because of lying down. He even convinced Merida, who is very eager for payback, to help him and immediately agreed after hearing Jack's idea.

So that's why Jack and Merida are in their bird forms watching Punzie, who is walking with Hiccup and toothless, from a tree and waiting for the perfect moment.

When Rapunzel and hiccup turned around allowing the two siblings turned birds to have a full view of the their backs, the pranksters just knew that this was the moment.

Jack shoot like a bullet from the tree holding a large balloon between his feet with as much care as he could so his sharp talons won't cause the balloon to blow. When he became directly above his ignorant older siblings, he released the balloon causing it to fall on the spring queen and autumn king. The balloon blew, its contents scattered over, and left poor hiccup rapunzel covered in a thick sweet layer of honey. The two were very shocked and momentarily froze in surprise. toothless on the other hand was quiet amused and started to lick the sweet honey happily with no care to the other two. Before the blonde and the brunette could raise their heads and see who did this to them, a sack filled with feathers fell on them and covered their sticky body(courtesy of Merida), no soon after a very cold wind raged in their direction causing the honey to solidify. Their bodies were frozen solid, they couldn't move or talk, heck they couldn't even move their eye brows poor toothless was frozen in mid lick. A laughing jack and Merida shifted back to human form and landed in front of their frozen siblings.

"hahahah, ya should see the look on yer faces" said Merida between laughs.

"hehehehe, wait we they can" said Jack slyly and made a mirror out of ice, reflecting hiccup's and rapunzel's hilarious shocked expressions. "this is pay back for forcibly bedridden and embarrassing us us"

Even though punzie's and hiccup's expression were frozen, the laughing sibling can clearly saw the annoyance in the blonde girl eyes, and the confused look in hiccup's that says 'I didn't do anything, why prank ME!"

"because it's fun to prank ya" answered Merida after translating hiccup's look. And the pranksters laughed again.

Little did the laughing pranksters know that some vines were slowly making their way to them, then they wrapped themselves on the albino and red head ankles and threw them into a nearby shallow pond. The two burst to the surface with the grace of a drowned cat. Immediately a strong gust of wind slaps their faces causing them to dry. When the winds stop the pranksters looks at each other and laugh hysterically. Because of the wind their hairs have stood in an upright funny style. Then they looked at their frozen siblings, whose gaze held amusement and translated into 'now were even'

"to mentally use your elements while we're distracted and getting us back, well played brother, sister" said Jack

"aye, I the queen of summer, humbly bow to your greatness, autumn king, spring queen".

The mobile sibling got out of the pond and walked to their frozen siblings attempting to break the frozen honey away. Then Suddenly a flash of light blinded their sight. Colorful spots danced in front of them till they finally got their sight back. In front of them was Sandy smugly holding a camera.

"oooooh uncle, ye better give us that camera" threatened Merida playfully.

Sandy placed his little hands on his chubby cheeks. Sarcastically saying 'ooo, I'm scared'

"ahhh, sassy" said Jack.

Sandy made a top hat out of his dream sand and an elegant cane.

'I'm the master of sassiness children, do not mess with the master'

Jack and Merida hit the frozen honey hard causing it to break of the three frozen begins and immediately followed the Sandman.

"charge" yelled Jack.

And the their four siblings happily chased their uncle.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I just wanted to right some family fluffiness **

**Review please, or I'll ask sandy to slap ya**

**Just kidding XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Forever and always with you**

**I do not own rotg, httyd, brave, or tangled**

**Chapter 24: **time and sandstorms

Deep in the dark abandoned corridors of the palace the group of guardians, seasonal and cupid marched with determination set in their eyes. they walked to where no one but the kings and queens are allowed, you may ask why the non kings and queens are walking in there as well?. The answer is simple because sometimes for the better good you need to break some rules.

They kept walking and walking twisting and turning and heading down deep under the palace till they reached a massive door.

This double door, no gate stood 30 feet high and 25 in width. On its right side was the inscription of what appears to be a sun shining with its magnificent glory, under it was the inscription of a flower and a green leaf. On its left side was the inscription of a moon under it was the inscription of a snowflake and a reddish orange leaf.

The four sibling of seasons stared at the gate, finally after weeks of searching only one key left. One key and they can keep that thing, that monster locked for more eons to come, one more key and it's all over.

"iz dis the place?" asked north in his think Russian accent.

"yes it is" answered jack "yes it is" he repeated in a whisper. It's been so long since he and his older brother and sisters came to this place. the last time was a day before….. .

"where does this leads to again mate?"

"we already explained that to ye stupid kangaroo" said Merida.

"yeah well, didn't hear you well"

"didn't hear us well!?, what's that pair of donkey ears doing on top of yer head then cotton tale, playing who twitches the most?" replied Merida

"hey hey you don't need ta… donkey ears?"

"I'm starting to think that those things are merely for show, don't all of you agree?" said Merida while oblivious to bunny's rising anger.

"DONKEY EAAAAARS!?"

"keep it down fur ball can't yer see I'm complaining"

"listen here sunburn I- ooooooohhh" bunny dazed as Rapunzel scratched a soft spot behind his ears to calm him down.

"are you calm now bunny?" ask the spring queen, bunny just sighed, but came back to reality soon after, and had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'll explain again" said Hiccup " this gate is one of the 13 gates that leads to the realm ápeiro , which is the realm of all time. From there beings can freely travel trough time and space. You could say it's a natural time machine. And our father, the king father of time's main duty was to protect this realm and stop any intruders who wish to change the events of time but he allows time traveling to those who wish to observe the events in time only while keeping an eye on them, kinda like your previous job bunnymund but with more depth to it" the autumn king smirked and gave the pooka aside glance.

"how come I never met him in one of my stop the intruders of time missions?" asked the 6 foot rabbit.

"because he usually stays hidden when he senses your presence, it's easier for him that way and he saw that you could handle it on your own that's why he never interfered with you"

"you just said that the realm has 13 doors?" asked tooth

"yes it does, each can be entered from different places and each door is protected by powerful spells to keep intruders, who means harm, from entering the realm, but when that doesn't work, father usually send them back and erases their memories of this place if they agreed to get out peacefully or by killing them if they didn't choose peace. Thank goodness that no one tried to break in since father's 'break', well that is until… now." The last word was sad in a sad whisper

"so Minerva can use other doors to enter mother nature's realm?" asked tooth worriedly

"don't worry about that" assured hiccup "this gate has the most powerful spell of protection of all, only the kings and queens and whoever they give permission to can walk through this gate"

"vhy not use that on all gates?" asked North

"you are a wizard North, you should know how hard it is to cast such powerful and specific spells" said hiccup in a matter of fact tone.

"ah true, especially something complicated like dis" confirmed North, remembering when he was the bandit king and Ombric teaching him about magic. He felt nostalgic.

"are you all ready?" asked hiccup.

"yeah" most replied.

"here we go"

At the corner of his eyes bunny saw Jack and his sisters, he almost forgot about him. he has been quiet, too quiet it disturbed him. Jack never stayed silent or stayed still. There must be something wrong. And his sad look to his sisters while talking to _him _and placing their hand on _his_ shoulder only confirmed it. Bunny was about to ask, when he heard the gates open. Slowly but surely the doors opened with a bright light blinding their sight. When they were fully open, hiccup looked back at the group and gestured towards the door. The others started to walk with determination and confidence.

The four sibling had a soft smile forming in their lips as they gazed at the realm it has been a while since they last came but it's still as beautiful as ever.

On the other hands, the guardians(all of them) and cupid, who never came her or saw the realm, had their mouth ganging in the air. Unlike mother nature's realm, which a balance of all seasons, this place-an ethereal desert- was a balance of time.

On the right stood the golden sun with the blue morning sky its rays reflecting from the soft sand. On the left stood the moon with the black night sky that is filled with twinkling stars. The guardians have lived for a long time and saw many things but never anything like they saw in the past weeks. Jack's home, Mother nature's realm, and Father time's they were all breathtaking.

The sibling turned their heads to their mesmerized friends and chuckled, there're still many things the group have not seen(with the exception of sandy maybe) including the three older siblings home.

"it's beautiful, isn't it" asked Rapunzel while smiling

"it's amazing" gasped tooth

"indeed it is" said north

Sandy nodded Enthusiastically.

"I'm glad yer like it, but we can't admire it forever, we have work to do" said Merida.

Suddenly the wind picked up speed. "this is bad" said hiccup

"what is mate?"

"a sandstorm is about to rage, we have to find shelter and fast. It won't help us if we got lost while searching for the key, so our best option is to wait for the storm to pass. Come on hope on" at the last part he gestured to toothless.

Since the door exists deep in the palace, North could bring his sleigh, so he has to ride toothless. North was more than happy to right the big reptile, Bunny on the hand looked at toothless like he was a predator waiting to eat him, so he refused to ride him.

"come on bunny, I know you hate flying but we don't have any choice" reasoned tooth.

"I know, I know but there has to be another way"

"well its either this or us carrying you amigo" said cupid while gesturing to himself and Jack.

"there is also Sandy, he can carry you with his dream sand cloud" said rapunzel

Bunny weighed his options sorting the pros and cons at each one. He liked neither one of them, if he chose toothless he will be comfortably sitting down, but he has to sit down on a large reptile that may or may not try to eat him. on the other hand if he is carried by jack and cupid he has to be carried by both hands, while the rest of him is dangling in mid air, but it was a chance to figure out what was bothering jack. Then there is sandy whosemode of transportation is the safest.

The pooka sighed and had his paw sliding on his furry face. "fine, I'll chose frostbite and lover boy".

All who heard that stared at bunny like he grew three heads.

"wha?"

"really?"

"yeah, why are you all so surprised?!"

"is just that….. we thought that you would choose Sandy instead" said tooth.

"ya point Sheila"

"you wouldn't be dangling, if you chose sandy"

"so?"

"so…. Eh whatever"

"come on we have to hurry" urged hiccup.

Due to their small discussion the wind had enough time to gain power to pick large amount of sand, they have to find shelter soon before they start losing vision. North climbed on toothless, Jack and Eros each held one of bunny's arm. Then they all took off. The wind started blowing faster and faster, sand was targeting their eyes and seep into their throats. They were having a hard time trying to stay next to each other.

"guys we have to stay together, don't let the wind blow you away" said hiccup.

"we're trying hiccup" said Merida.

"try grabbing to toothless"

The group tried but the wind became so strong it pushed then away. Tooth who was holding real tight to toothless started to slip away

"tooth" North yelled and jumped to reach her.

"no north" yelled hiccup but it was too late he and tooth were already gone, thankfully rapunzel and Merida were still holding tightly, but there was no sign of Jack and the rest. The autumn king could only pray that they're alright. Toothless couldn't keep flying strait anymore, the wind was blowing at him from every direction, he was losing control and fell with all who was holding to him.

"are you all okay" asked hiccup

" yeah" the girls replied.

"what about you toothless?" asked hiccup

The night fury nodded but was deeply sad.

"don't blame yourself bud, the wind was to strong"

"aye, he's right boy, we don't blame ya" said Merida before scratching his head. It seems to make toothless a bit better.

"it seems flying is out of the question now, we have to continue by foot" said rapunzel

The three siblings walked till they found a small cave.

"come on" said Merida "let's hide here till the storms die"

They all entered the cave and started to brush the sand off them.

Merida walked to the cave's mouth with sadness adorning her features, hiccup stood next to her.

"I hope the others are alright" said Merida with worry

Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder. "don't worry M, they're tough, they'll be okay. We just have to trust them" and then he smiled. "isn't that right Punzie"

….. Silience….

"Punzie?"

Hiccup turned around to see what's wrong. Suddenly a plant protruded its way like a sword through his abdomen.

Merida looked horrified of what just happened and before she could say or do anything, a plant protruded through her abdomen as well. Blood started cascading from her mouth like a waterfall. She slowly lifted her head, and saw rapunzel smiling. Toothless was bind from head to toe with vines, some were wrapping around his mouth closing it shut. Other were wrapping around his neck and squeezing it.

"…..w-w-why?..." said Merida, and her world was engulfed by darkness.

**Oh my god, why punzie why.**

**You'll figure out in future chapters**

**I'll be starting collage soon so I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try to **

**Please review. **


End file.
